Collateral Damage
by Kitt Chaos
Summary: The predicament of a Domino City citizen forces Seto to take a long, hard, unflinching look at the damage his company causes.
1. The Proposition

Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters, are the legal and intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi and any entities he has granted legal rights to. I claim no rights at all with my story. I greatly admire Mr. Takahashi for the amazing story and characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Collateral Damage**

**Chapter One – The Proposition**

Seto grimaced as he read through the morning reports on his way into work. Support for Proposition 390 was rising. He stifled the urge to growl in irritation at it. The proposition would severely hem in some of the freedoms he enjoyed as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. In fact, the entire bit of legislation was aimed squarely at him.

City-wide tournaments would have to be submitted at least six months in advance, and would have to be approved by a majority citizen vote. Seto had no illusions that the average citizen would vote against the tournaments, as he would have to be blind not to realize his tournaments did impact the entire city, sometimes in negative ways. He'd had to tell his own personnel division to ease the requirement for his employees to show up for work on time whenever he ran a tournament. Buses couldn't run on their scheduled times or sometimes complete their entire routes because major roads would be closed. Traffic became a snarled disaster, too. The last tournament even adversely impacted the airport.

The restaurants and hotels loved his tournaments, of course. Seto had his own public relations division out reminding the tourist-friendly businesses of how much extra patronage his tournaments brought to them each time. So far, that tactic was working, preventing him from being buried under the negative backlash from this damned proposition.

Numerous small lawsuits cropped up after each tournament, too. Minor things, like vehicle or property damage, which were understandable, and then ridiculous things like injury and psychological 'pain-and-suffering' lawsuits. He smiled tightly that a new psycho-social condition was attributed to Kaiba Corporation tournaments, too. "Duel Widow" was the term -- for a wife whose husband was so taken up in watching the duels, or in at least one extreme case, strapping on a duel disk and playing himself, that he more or less abandoned his wife and family obligations whenever Kaiba Corporation ran another tournament.

Seto had merely given his legal team general instructions and directed them to handle that fallout as they saw fit. He sighed. Oh, yes. There was yet another class-action suit against his company -- for the Orichalcos mess this time. He'd already held a press conference to deny any sort of responsibility on behalf of his company in that disaster. Kaiba Corporation designed and manufactured holograms and projecting equipment. It didn't breed real monsters. Whatever damage those monsters had inflicted upon the city was not his company's responsibility. Still, the average citizen didn't grasp that subtle difference. Seto supposed it was a good thing -- if his holograms could not be distinguished from real monsters -- but that was scant comfort when the class action suit climbed into billions of dollars.

A sub-provision in Proposition 390 was what rankled at him the most. It would prevent him from keeping his helicopter or his small private jet on his estate. Rather, he could keep them there, but he couldn't _fly_ them from there. It had something to do with the fact his mansion was actually part of an associated community. He'd tried a few times to break that connection, but it never worked. His proposition, that his estate be considered a district all to itself, always failed. He supposed it helped the property values for the rest of the associated community and really, they had never dared to bother him with complying with the association's rules, so he didn't push as hard as he could have. Now, he regretted that.

He glanced up as the limousine halted at a stoplight next to a bus stop. An image of his Blue-Eyes helicopter on a flier caught his eye. "Would you tolerate this strafing _your_ neighborhood? Vote YES on Proposition 390!"

"Roland, that woman holding that insulting flier -- is she the one on the television commercials?" Seto asked.

His aide looked out the window at the woman who was now glaring at Seto's limousine. "I believe so, sir."

"Let's have a little talk with her, shall we?"

Since this woman was the public face of Proposition 390, if Seto could get her to back down, he was sure the legislation wouldn't pass when it came up for the general vote. Even though he hated dealing directly with people, perhaps a bit of a sacrifice on his part would make this tedious problem go away.

"So, you are resorting to kidnapping, Mr. Kaiba?" The woman's voice dripped acid contempt as Roland 'escorted' her into the limousine.

"Not at all. I thought if we could talk face-to-face perhaps an understanding could be reached," Seto replied smoothly. "We will merely drive around the block while we talk." Roland leaned forward to instruct the driver before raising the window between the driver's compartment and the passenger one.

"What is your name?"

"Patience Morgan. Though I am out of patience for your high-handed ways, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto resisted the urge to sigh. It would be several circuits around the block before this woman would even listen to him at this rate.

"I have to get to work, so I don't can't afford to spend all day lounging in your limo. Some of us don't have the luxury to just do what we want, when we want, and must answer to others. So, say whatever it is you feel you have to say to me, and let me go."

Hostile. The woman had some emotion invested in her support of the proposition. That made things that much harder for him. She was being direct, though. Perhaps a direct approach from him would work, too.

"What do you have against my company, Ms. Morgan?"

She snorted. "What don't I have against your company, Mr. Kaiba? These tournaments you run constantly, no rhyme or reason as to when, I might add -- if they were once a year, they might not be so bad, so that some of us could take our vacations and get away from the chaos you create in Domino City until it was over -- but no. You hold them at random times and there's never any sort of a notice until packs of wild kids simply descend upon the city and make a mess of everything. Traffic becomes impossible, you can't get a seat in the restaurant, or, if you can you wish you couldn't because hyper, excited kids are shoveling food as fast as they can manage down their gullets so they can get back out there for whatever crazy match is next. They trespass everywhere and have no respect for anyone. The police are stretched so thin whenever your company holds a tournament that it takes hours to get any sort of response..." Patience looked up directly into Seto's eyes. "Your tournaments make Domino hell on earth. I'm going to put a stop to them. This city isn't your little kingdom to do with whatever you want, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto suppressed the urge to recoil in the face of such seething emotion. She meant what she said. She was charismatic, too. He could see why people supported her proposition. He could almost see the "packs of wild kids" himself when she spoke of them. He'd never considered how deep the impact his tournaments had on the city, before.

"So, this proposition is yours, then?"

"Yes. What of it? I'm tired of dealing with everything your company does to Domino. Do you know that every time you hold one of these ridiculous tournaments, my car gets damaged? My lawn gets trashed by idiot kids camping in my front yard? My auto and property insurance premiums are through the roof now. If that weren't bad enough, I become a prisoner in my own home every single time these kids come here. If I don't, well, one time I found the kids in my house, eating my food, because they were hungry and forced the door." Patience crossed her arms and frowned at Seto with renewed ire.

Seto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Was it really so bad?

"And, even when you aren't running your tedious tournaments, that damned helicopter or jet of yours -- those deformed dragon things," she glared at him. "You use those ugly monstrosities all the time. The first time one of them roared past my house I thought I was going to die of fright. It must have been two in the morning, I was wakened from a sound sleep by that roaring and looked out the window to see it charging right at me. At the last minute it veered up and over my house. Why do you do that, Mr. Kaiba? Every time you take that horrid thing out, you fly it that way. I know it's you. You get close enough I can see that it's you at the controls."

Seto suppressed his impulse to blush. Yes, there was a house on his chosen flight-path. He used the peak of the roof to line up his ascent vector for the helicopter. He supposed he did fly too close to the house for comfort, now that he thought about it.

"I'm..." He began. "Why did you never say anything? If I had known it bothered you, I could have changed my flight-path before things came to such an unfriendly state."

She snorted again. "You have no idea how hard you make it for anyone to talk to you, do you, Mr. Kaiba? First, I tried to walk down the street, knock on your door and simply ask you nicely if you could not fly so close to my house. I never got past the security gate. They told me my problem was beneath your notice. Then, I called your company and after several hours wading through all the recorded messages routing calls through your corporation, finally managed to speak with your secretary. She's very good, Mr. Kaiba. I'm sure my request to speak with you wound up 'receiving all due attention it deserved' in the trashcan next to her desk. After that roadblock, even though I didn't want to, I went to the police station to see about lodging complaint for disturbing the peace against you, thinking that it was a rather drastic step to take, but perhaps you would at least listen. Unfortunately, the police won't accept any complaints about you, Mr. Kaiba, since you are such 'an important and respected businessman' in town. So, finally, I gathered the signatures necessary to form Proposition 390 and have it placed on the ballot this time around. And here we are."

She looked at her watch, glanced through the limousine's window in alarm and reached for the door handle. "If I'm late even one more time to work, I will lose my job. Good day, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto watched as she dashed up the sidewalk and made her bus at the last possible moment. He waved for Roland to collect the fliers still sitting on the bench at the bus stop. After his aide had placed the offending fliers in the trunk and entered the limousine again, Seto issued a command. "Find out what you can about her. Get me some leverage."

--------------------

Author's notes -

With any luck, this will be the last of my Seto Kaiba stories. I don't mind if he shows up in my Yu-Gi-Oh! stories, I'm tired of him insisting that they _all_ be about him! Having zero knowledge of the intricacies of Japanese law, and not knowing exactly how American law would work in a case like the one in this story, I'm merely going for 'plausible'. I humbly ask the reader to suspend disbelief as far as how the situation arose, and take the events of the story at face value.

Next Chapter Teaser

Chapter Two – The Adversary

Who is Patience Morgan? Are her reasons for being upset at Kaiba Corporation valid? And, what will Seto do once he finds out her motivations?

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


	2. The Adversary

**Collateral Damage**

**Chapter Two – The Adversary**

Seto thumbed through the report that Roland had placed on his desk this morning. He'd blinked at the name in the subject tab of the manila folder -- Patience Morgan -- for a moment, until he remembered his command from last week.

"Bullet-point it for me," Seto ordered, nevertheless still skimming the report on his own. It was a dual input system, audio and visual, that worked well for him.

"Yes, sir. Ms. Morgan is the benefits coordinator for Lossan and Smith, an investment company in Domino. Their support for Kaiba Corporation, evidenced by their willingness to invest in Kaiba Corporation's holdings, is reasonable. Ms. Morgan has worked in her present capacity for the past eight years. Two years ago, a significant change in the leadership of the company shook things up, and there were many personnel changes. She survived the nearly wholesale employee culling. Ms. Morgan is evidently good at what she does, as there are very few complaints from the employees about their benefits packages, yet she manages to maintain the program costs below the budget threshold required by management."

Seto's eyebrow rose in appreciation when he glanced over the number of employees compared to the budget constraints. On paper she appeared to be a valuable asset to the company. Her salary surprised him. It was a touch modest, in his opinion, for someone who held such a critical role in a company. Seto grimaced as he recalled some of his earlier gaffs with employees, when he'd first taken control of the company. It hadn't taken him long to realize that his relationship with his employees was a symbiotic one. If their needs weren't met, if they weren't kept at some minimal level of happiness, they would leave.

"If she worked for me, I'd pay her more, but she's certainly making more than enough to afford a car. Why was she riding the bus?" Seto asked.

"She mentioned it in her discussion with you," Roland replied. Seto nodded. One of Roland's biggest values to Seto was his eidetic memory. It was one reason Seto kept the man close to hand, as something of a built-in back-up to his own excellent recall.

"What did you find out about her car?"

"As she mentioned, it's been damaged every time there's a tournament. The first time, it was merely a broken windshield. The next..."

"Skip to the end, Roland," Seto directed. He did have real work to do today, after all.

"Yes, sir. Her car currently requires repairs that would cost roughly twice what the car is worth. After the last set of repairs she had to pay for, as her insurance company no longer covers damage caused by 'Duel Monsters Tournaments', she cannot afford it. Since she is still making payments on the car, she is unable to finance a new one at this time."

Seto grunted as he riffled deliberately through the papers looking for a certain page. His practiced eye ran over the thumbnail of her finances. Up until two years ago, uncomfortably coinciding with the beginning of the Duel Monsters tournaments sponsored by Kaiba Corporation, they'd been stable and unremarkable.

"What's been draining her savings account every quarter for the past two years?" he asked.

"That took us a while to track down. Though she retained her job, there was a pay cut. Domino City then levied a special tax -- to offset the city partially supporting the first two Duel Monster tournaments. Between those considerations and the repeated damage to her car and her property, the incidents of damage to her house and yard are detailed on page nine, sir, her cost of living expenses are dramatically higher than before. She had been able, until this last tournament, to compensate for these unforeseen expenses with her general financial skills. She had one significant expense it took us a while to track down. She depleted her savings to continue paying to put her younger brother through college."

Seto found the associated sub-page. "At least he gets good grades. A senior. He clearly hasn't been wasting his sister's money."

"Yes, sir. However, she won't be able to pay to send him through medical school."

"Had that been her goal?" Seto asked in surprise.

"Yes, we believe so, sir. She used to receive significant bonuses before the management shake-up at Lossan and Smith. She never spent them, instead, putting them into a high-yield savings account. We think she intended, between those savings and the merit and cost of living raises she reasonably expected to receive, to continue to pay for her brother's education."

"So, the combination of the significant changes in fortune at her place of employment, the indirect and direct damage inflicted upon her by Kaiba Corporation under the guise of the tournaments, and the lingering resentment toward me personally for my flying practices, brought about the frustration that inspired her to create Proposition 390."

Roland gazed at his employer with a wary regard, not wishing to upset Seto. "We believe so, sir."

"Recommendations?"

Roland hesitated. The solution was easy enough, still, something in him stirred, rebelling slightly. The solution seemed uncomfortably close to kicking someone who was already down in such a brutally hard way as to make certain she'd never get up again.

"The second to last page, sir," Roland said. "It shows the companies she's sent her resumé to."

Seto wasn't sure if he was amused, appreciative of her honor, or insulted that Kaiba Corporation wasn't one of those companies as he glanced at the list. "What of it?"

"She's been late to work nineteen times this year, sir. All of them were during the time tournaments were being run and could reasonably be attributed to the adverse impact the matches have on the city's transportation, as she's never been late any other time. If she is late even once more, she will be fired."

"And when questioned about it, Lossan and Smith will claim it is the reason she was fired, but not mention the underlying, possibly mitigating, circumstances."

"She would have to leave Domino, sir. Without her job, her life falls apart in less than one month's time. As it is, even without such an upset, she would mostly likely only be able to maintain this desperate balancing act of hers for another four, maybe five months."

"The Proposition comes up for a vote in just over a month, Roland," Seto noted, glancing up shrewdly.

"Yes, sir."

Seto shot an inscrutably assessing look at his aide as he turned to the last page, glancing at the recommendation his 'think tank' had come up with for making the problem of Proposition 390 go away. He nodded as it was what he expected.

"I'll read this report over and give you the orders for dealing with Ms.--" he flipped back to the top page of the report to read the name, "--Ms. Morgan by the end of the day."

--------------------

Author's notes -

Next Chapter Teaser

Chapter Three – The Solution

What did Seto's 'think tank' recommend? What will Seto do? When he decides, will a reluctant Roland carry out his orders?

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


	3. The Solution

**Collateral Damage**

**Chapter Three - The Solution**

Roland wasn't happy. Not happy at all. First, he was leaving the task of guarding Seto Kaiba to one of his underlings. He knew that Mr. Kaiba was scheduled to remain at corporate today, and that anyone who wanted to get at him there would have to go through level after level of Roland's hand-picked security team to just get near his office -- much less trouble or threaten the man it was Roland's responsibility to serve as primary bodyguard and head of security. Still, he knew better than most that there were forces that could get through even his tightest web of security around his employer. He was a bit on edge. It had been a while since the ever-annoying Maximillion Pegasus had last troubled Seto. By Roland's way of looking at things, it was just about time for the Chairman of Industrial Illusions and the CEO of Kaiba Corporation to butt heads again, something he never looked forward to. Seto nearly always lost his cool when Pegasus was around. And, weird things nearly always happened, too. Roland feared he'd have a nervous breakdown whenever those two started skirmishing again.

The second thing bothering him was his current errand. He opted to leave his sunglasses on, even though he was in a building. It wasn't that the light inside was too bright, or even than he was trying to conceal his identity. No, it was much simpler than that.

He didn't want to meet her gaze. He didn't want to see as wariness crept into her eyes when he entered the room and she recognized him. He didn't want to watch the world-weariness take hold and force her to shutter herself off from everyone at his approach, either. She'd been in the business world long enough. She knew there were sharks in the waters. She had to know that to Seto Kaiba, in a way the biggest shark of all, she was just a weakly struggling swimmer whose strength was fading fast. And there was blood in the water.

_Hers._

The elevator door opened. Directly ahead was the last defense he had to -- well, intimidate -- to get to his target and complete his mission. "I've a delivery for Ms. Patience Morgan from Mr. Seto Kaiba," Roland told the secretary whose massive desk and watchful eyes served to guard the occupants of this floor, the personnel division of Lossan and Smith, from unwanted visitors and distractions. Roland had no illusions that he was the epitome of an unwanted visitor to Patience Morgan right now, and that what he was about to give her was the biggest distraction of all -- a metaphoric bomb to destroy her life. No one crossed Seto Kaiba and emerged from the encounter unscathed. Well, no one except for that Yugi kid, but that was because even Roland could see Seto didn't really want to destroy him. After all, the kid only crossed him in that frivolous game. This was business. And when it came to business, Seto Kaiba was serious. Deadly serious.

His employer's name was all the key he had needed to gain entrance to Lossan and Smith in the first place. It worked its corporate magic again to get him waved past the secretary's desk in the direction of Patience Morgan's tiny office.

She looked up, with a professionally welcoming half-smile on her face, when his shadow fell across her desk from the doorway. Dammit, the sunglasses weren't enough. He couldn't help but see as her expression skipped both the wary regard and the world-weariness he'd feared and went right over the edge into a resigned sort of defeat.

"Oh," she said simply, before squaring her shoulders and standing to face him on equal footing. "I see that Mr. Kaiba has decided I'm not beneath his notice, after all."

Roland couldn't help but admire her show of bravado. "I've a delivery for you, Ms. Morgan," he said.

A wry, bitter smile curled her lips upward. "I should count myself lucky that Mr. Kaiba isn't known for 'eliminating' those who trouble him, in the classic sense, or I'd worry about the 'delivery' you are about to hand me. I assume it's an innocuous-seeming envelope and not something more severe -- like a bullet?"

"You are confusing my employer with his father. _Seto_ Kaiba doesn't resort to such criminal and illegal tactics," Roland replied stiffly. Still, did it matter when he knew what he was handing her was going to destroy her life, anyway? Even though she seemed defeated, he knew she wouldn't back down. In her own modest way, Patience Morgan was just as prideful as his employer. And, if she didn't back down, Roland knew that in just a few days time, Patience would have no job, and no prospects for gaining a new one in Domino City. He had seen to the deliveries of other seemingly-innocuous envelopes to every company she had sent her resumé to, himself. None of those companies would dare to cross Kaiba Corporation's 'request' that they not consider her application for employment. In a month, maybe less, her finances would be in a shambles, she would default on her mortgage, lose her house and be forced to move from Domino City. It was better than out-and-out killing her -- but not by much.

Patience sighed, and held out her hand. "If you please, give it to me. I have a lot of work to finish up today. I'll read Mr. Kaiba's -- letter -- when I get home. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to concentrate much on my work after I read it, and I do owe the company I work for my best efforts -- while they still have me."

It was never in question. Roland might think that what was happening to Patience was unfortunate and unfair, he might consider that if Seto were just a little older, rather, a little more mature, a different outcome, a compromise of sorts, could be reached, but he wasn't about to let his employer down. Without a word he drew the damning white business envelope out of the breast pocket of his suit and handed it to the doomed woman.

"Thank you, Roland." He wasn't surprised that she knew his name. Patience's gaze dropped to stare unseeingly at the surface of her desk for a moment, before looking up again. "I know you are only doing your job. Now, I have to get back to mine. I trust you can find your way out?"

Roland nearly smiled at the dismissal. Why couldn't this whole mess have happened, say, two years in the future? Perhaps Seto wouldn't be so dead-set on always having his own way by then. He bowed politely toward the woman, and left.

--------------

Seto found a satisfied smile trying to creep across his face as he finished the report his legal department had compiled at his request and left on his desk this morning. Noticing he was alone -- he found all of his bodyguards except Roland tedious to have around so he demanded they guard him from the outer office -- he indulged and let himself smile.

Patience Morgan had been one of the very first Plaintiffs in the very first class action suit against his company. She had been one of those who'd suffered the most damage during the first tournament. However, when Seto flipped through to see the disbursements of funds from his legal team having to settle big on that first case (he'd been rather unhappy about that at the time, he recalled) she'd received no settlement.

While the details of the settlement were still being hammered out, she'd withdrawn from the lawsuit, forcing the Class Council to scramble and use one of the alternate Plaintiffs as the Class Representative, instead. In a brief letter sent to the Court, the Class Council and Seto's legal department, she'd explained that she objected to the conditions around which the class action suit was being formed, as it included too many people who were claiming 'psychological distress' who could prove no damages as shown by documented doctor visits, and that the compensation to the Class Council was far too high, in her opinion.

In other words, she thought too many people who had not been damaged in any perceptible way by the tournament, and the class action lawyers, were gouging Kaiba Corporation unfairly, using people who had suffered real and provable damages as their front men and justification for demanding such a high settlement.

Patience Morgan's name had not appeared in any other of the class action suits brought against Kaiba Corporation.

_She would have received a very substantial settlement from that first suit as the Class Representative,_ Seto realized. He read over her letter withdrawing from the class action suit, again.

"What are you smiling about, big brother?" Mokuba asked brightly as he bounded into the office, plunked down into the chair across from Seto, placed his elbows on the desk and propped his chin on his hands. "I like to see you smile!"

For his answer, Seto got up from his chair, walked around the desk and ruffled through his little brother's unruly hair. "No reason, Mokuba. Did you complete your secret mission?"

"Of course! You can always count on me, Seto!" Mokuba grinned up at Seto, pleased to see him so happy, for once.

Seto grinned, letting Mokuba see how pleased he was with him, then walked back around to the other side of his desk, again. "Mmm. We can talk about it tonight. I declare tonight," Seto stood at his full height, lifted his right hand high into the air, and extended his index finger dramatically, "a Mokuba Night!"

"Really?" Mokuba knew then that Seto was really, _really_ happy. He could count on a 'Mokuba Night' for his birthday and that was about it. Every once in a while Seto would surprise him with one -- a night, after work usually, where he'd cleared his calendar of everything and let Mokuba decide what they would do. He knew exactly what he wanted to do for his Mokuba Night, too.

--------------

Patience sighed as she turned the key in the lock of her front door. She'd been tempted numerous times today to open that blasted envelope and put herself out of her misery over it. Damn that Roland for delivering it in the morning! It had been so hard to continue to work, knowing it was there, in her pocketbook where she'd put it, just waiting -- waiting to drop the bomb on her. And then, on the bus-ride home. She could have read it then. But she was so tired. She was afraid she'd lose her composure and cry in public if she'd read the letter on the bus. So, she'd left the letter, waiting to deliver its horrible message, alone in her purse. What was one more day of stress and worry after the past week she'd had? She hadn't slept well since the encounter with Seto Kaiba last week. After that, she just had a feeling ... like she was in quicksand, and going under quickly.

"That's because you _are_ in quicksand, and going under quickly, Patience," she reminded herself aloud, as she opened the door and stepped over the messy splash of mail on the floor. After her mailbox, and the mail it had contained at the time, had been set on fire by bored duelists during a lull in one of the tournaments, Patience had a mail-slot set into her door. She didn't particularly like the sloppy way her mail was delivered now, but at least she was sure she'd receive it. She worried slightly that bored duelists might put flaming items through her mail-slot during lulls in the _next_ tournament, so she made sure there was nothing flammable anywhere near the door. "Each day the mail is like some sick lottery from hell. I wonder how many bills I have to stare at and try to figure out how to pay I've been lucky enough to 'win' today," she grumbled as she closed and locked the door.

She stooped to gather the mail up. As she did so, she noticed that the envelopes (mostly bills, she could tell) had landed on top of a thick and somewhat larger envelope. Noticing the by-now familiar Kaiba Corporation logo in the corner, she groaned. "Dammit, Mr. Kaiba, at least let me get into my house before you start harassing me. I got your damned letter, hand-delivered by your lackey, _today_! Just had to follow up with one at my house, too? Bloody, single-minded, arrogant..."

Patience kept muttering her string of insults as she wandered through her house, dumped the whole pile of mail on her home desk, opened her pocketbook, withdrew the letter, slammed it on top of the stack with a savage slap and stared at it sourly.

"Dammit. Just for that, Seto Kaiba, you can just wait until I've had a shower and changed before I read your bloody letter!"

--------------

She felt somewhat better after her shower. Stalling just a bit more, she made herself a cup of tea. She wondered if she could delay long enough that the bad news in the letter would simply evaporate and blow away. What did her modest little life matter to the 'great' Mr. Seto Kaiba anyway? Couldn't he just live in his isolated, rich-boy ivory tower, and content himself with scaring her half to death with his damned flying dragon-things? Why did he feel such a need to smear her out like she was some annoying insect? Oh, yeah. Proposition 390. _Her_ proposition. The fact that she was squarely in Seto Kaiba's sights -- and evidently targeted for what amounted to destruction, she had no doubts -- was entirely her own fault. Sighing she reached for the letter -- the one Roland had given her this morning.

_I wouldn't have done anything different, even if I knew this could happen, so I might as well face the consequences, _she thought to herself as she picked up her letter opener. Still, her hands shook a little as she slit open the envelope and pulled out the single piece of paper. She swayed as she read it and grabbed the edge of her desk with one hand to steady herself. She read it again, shaking her head as tears started in her eyes.

"No, no, this can't be..."

She reached an uncoordinated hand out to snatch the larger envelope that had found its way through her mail-slot. She didn't seem to mind that she scattered the rest of her mail onto the floor all around her desk with her abrupt and clumsy grab. It took her three tries to balance the weight of the envelope across her knees while trying to line up the letter opener with the top edge enough to slit it open. She finally managed the feat and pulled out the thick sheaf of papers, frantically reading the top page before she'd even put the opener down. She didn't seem to care when it clattered to the floor along with her forgotten mail as she missed the top of her desk entirely.

"Damn you, Seto Kaiba! What the hell kind of game are you playing?" She jumped up and shouted in fury at the papers in her hand.

--------------

"I have a request, sir." Roland spoke up in the limousine ride back to the Kaiba mansion at the end of Seto's work day.

It was unusual enough for Seto to turn and look his aide right in the eyes. "Go ahead."

"Sir, when it's time, could I be the one to -- take care of Ms. Morgan?"

Seto leaned back and steepled his fingers together. He wondered what his aide thought of him.

"Take care of -- how?" he asked mildly.

Roland couldn't hold Seto's gaze. "She's a nice lady, sir. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, a few times too many. I know she must be dealt with, but, there's no reason to harm her -- physically -- when dealing with her. I'm afraid some of my men might be too enthusiastic about it, seeing as how she's created such problems for you. I can make certain she's not hurt, if I'm the one to take care of things."

"I see." Seto glanced over Roland's shoulder before settling his gaze on his aide's face again. "What do you think you delivered to her, then?"

"A -- uh, suggestion that she cease thwarting you. I doubt she can have Proposition 390 removed from the ballot, sir. Besides, I -- doubt she will acquiesce to your suggestion. She seems pretty strong-willed."

"I agree. I don't believe she is one to back down in the face of pressuring tactics," Seto noted.

Roland nodded. "So, I'd like to be the one to delay her so she's late for work that last time and loses her job. There's no reason she should be terrorized or hurt in the process, the effect is the same."

Seto looked at Roland's face and really wondered about his bodyguard. He couldn't help it as one of his characteristic smirks found its way across his face. He even admitted to himself that he was enjoying this. "But, I don't want her delayed. I don't want her fired."

Roland stared at him in confusion. "But -- the delivery? It was a letter -- ah, requesting her to cease all activity against you within a specified time limit -- wasn't it?"

"There was no time limit in that letter," Seto told him. "Nor was it a 'request' such as you think."

"I'm confused, sir."

Seto smirked in a completely self-satisfied way at Roland's admission. "Let me just say, Patience Morgan brought to my attention a grave matter I had been unaware of. The letter you delivered merely responded to that."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it, sir?"

Seto shot a confident, lopsided grin at his thoroughly confused aide. It didn't hurt that this threw a curve ball at one who thought he knew Seto so well. "A job offer."

"What?"

-------------------------

Author's notes --

Sorry guys, 'Mokuba Night' isn't going to be an incestuous encounter between the Kaiba brothers, no matter what it sounds like. Mokuba's a bit too sweet for that in my humble opinion, and therefore, in my story.

Next chapter teaser

Chapter Four -- The Aftermath

Kaiba Corporation already has a benefits coordinator, so just what job does Seto have in mind for Patience? And, is she even inclined to consider working for Kaiba Corporation -- and Seto -- after all she's been through?

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


	4. The Decision

**Collateral Damage**

**Chapter Four – The Decision**

What was she going to do? It had been three weeks and she still had no idea. The letter had been cryptic enough: _I would like to offer you a job. Further information can be found in the packet._ What bothered her the most is that seemed to indicate that Seto Kaiba had known she wouldn't open the letter until after she left work – that she would have waited until she arrived home, where the packet was already waiting for her. She found it a bit creepy that he would have known that about her – when even she hadn't been sure what she would do.

Of course, the packet didn't help. All it contained was the standard benefits package and company orientation information such as her own company gave to new hires. Patience bristled at the arrogance of it. Did Seto Kaiba honestly expect she was so desperate that she'd accept a job without even knowing what that job was? Did he really hold such a high opinion of himself and his company that, after all his company had put her through with all the inane tournaments, she'd jump at a chance to work for him?

She reminded herself again that Seto Kaiba was a games-master. Others might forget that about him, but she wouldn't. He nearly always took part in the tournaments Kaiba Corporation conducted. Even before his corporation started sponsoring tournaments, Seto had been the world champion of the game of Duel Monsters. Perhaps that was all this was to him – some elaborate game to see if he could entice her to work for him. Patience didn't like games, especially in the business world. Games got people hurt.

Not playing games was one reason she was so good at what she did – assembling the benefits packages for employees. She was always above-board and honest with the employees about what they were getting. It wasn't right to assess all the employees the family benefit rate, when some of the employees were single, for example. Yes, such practices would have made her job easier in a way, if she simply averaged the plans across all the employees and assessed an average per employee fee, but it wasn't fair. So, she took the extra time to make certain that each employee got the level of benefits they requested, and paid only for the benefits that employee received.

Perhaps Seto thought to bribe her, in a way. Entice her with a job so she would stop her campaign for Proposition 390. How could she continue to lobby for something against her own employer? But, the ball on the proposition was already rolling. At this late date there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. She imagined that if she accepted the job, and the proposition passed, she'd soon be right back here, wondering how much longer she would last at the company. The only thing that would have changed would be the name of the company, if she started working for Seto. She wasn't an idiot. Lossan and Smith had nearly completed the maneuvers they needed to 'let her go'. It would be any day now that there'd be a rather impersonal letter on her desk that her services were no longer needed at the company. She wouldn't even get a severance, as that was one of the benefits she'd had to sign away in order to keep her job when the company restructured two years ago.

Patience sighed. None of her job applications had brought her any hope for a way out. It seemed no one needed a benefits coordinator, or even someone in their benefits office at this time. She was willing to take a significantly lower-tier job even, applying to the general secretarial pool. "Too qualified." Nothing had panned out.

Could she really work for Seto Kaiba? Could she go into work each day, to Kaiba Corporation, and give her best effort to a man whose company she had more or less come to despise? Did she really want Seto to win? She bristled at the thought. When had it become a game? It was her _life_, dammit! What right did he have to make this situation, this immense problem she had, some sort of game? And, even if it were just a game to him – was Seto's money really enough to buy her honor? Patience didn't have an answer to the last question. She wished she could just say no, run all the papers Kaiba Corporation had sent her through her shredder, and have the ribbons delivered right to Seto Kaiba's desk, but...

There was that bill. The one she never failed to pay – her brother's college tuition. It was his last quarter, his very last. He'd graduate with good enough grades to make the medical school he had his heart set on. She might not be able... Hell, she couldn't kid herself about it any longer -- she would definitely _not_ be able to pay for his medical school tuition, but, perhaps if his grades were good enough, he could leverage some more financial aid, scholarships, grants and loans, somehow. But, he wouldn't be able to even try if he didn't graduate. And, she didn't have enough. Close, but not quite enough. It all came down to her how much longer she could hold on at Lossan and Smith. Just one more week, one more paycheck, and she'd have it. She had no idea how she'd make her mortgage payment, her car payment, her utilities – any of the payments for her own life – but none of that mattered. All that mattered to her was making that last tuition payment for her brother. If she could somehow do that, she'd muddle through with all her own bills. Somehow.

Just one more week.

Her doorbell rang.

------------

Patience Morgan's continued silence was going a long way toward driving Seto crazy. Did the woman have no natural curiosity? He knew he'd given her an enticing offer. Why had she not yet risen to the bait? She had to know if she didn't accept his offer, she was in a dire situation. Roland, at his request, had kept him up-to-date on the latest hurdles in her life. Lossan and Smith was about to let her go. Silently, he cursed himself. He should have realized they'd do that if Kaiba Corporation showed any sort of interest in her – as even Lossan and Smith had to be worried that the one who spear-headed Proposition 390 worked for their company. No one in Domino City wanted Kaiba Corporation, or Seto Kaiba, mad at them, not even well-established companies.

Seto sighed that he'd – once again – without meaning to, had such an adverse effect in her life. He reflected, as he had been reluctantly forced to do so often since meeting Patience, that what seemed to be minor actions and events to him had such far-reaching impact on others. One of the prices of power, he supposed. It showed him once again that his company did need her – he needed her to accept the job he wanted to offer her. Not just to assuage his guilty feelings over what had happened to her, though he admitted that was part of it. People might think he's an unfeeling bastard, heck, even his own aide thought he'd reach out and crush her just because she annoyed him, but, sometimes he wasn't. He blamed Kaibaland for it, a bit, as he'd been ruthless enough before. Designing rides and attractions for the kids he wanted to visit Kaibaland forced him to look outside his own wishes. If he'd designed all the rides to suit him, none of the children would have been able to ride on them. As it was, there were only a few rides he himself could enjoy. Still, watching the disadvantaged children as they had a slice of time when they could forget all the bad and sad things in their lives while they played in his park, that was better than playing on the rides himself.

The phone on his desk rang.

------------

Couriers hand-delivering letters with company logos in the corners were harbingers of grinding headaches and insolvable problems, Patience decided. This letter hadn't been from Kaiba Corporation. Nope. No such luck. The familiar logo in the corner belonged to Lossan and Smith. She opened it, and read the damning news without surprise.

So, she wasn't going to have that last paycheck she needed to make her brother's tuition payment. She was unemployed as of _right now_.

"What am I going to do?"

If she were younger, she'd cry at the unfairness of it all. Then, she'd find something to smash into tiny pieces to relieve her frustration. After cleaning up that mess, she'd make some tea, take it upstairs and forget about drinking it while she cried herself to sleep.

"I'm too damn old for this sort of shit."

She reviewed her files on her job search. Perhaps there was something she missed, a company that hadn't yet sent her a letter declining her application... No. Maybe there was some bit of credit she hadn't yet tapped out, that could make up the shortfall... Negative. She was truly between a rock and a hard place. There was no way out. Leaving Domino City to find a job somewhere else would have been an option if she didn't have the tuition bill looming over her. That had to be paid, and there was no time left.

She was too frustrated to let the irony that it was Kaiba Corporation, and Seto Kaiba, who were the only remaining light of hope in this bleak situation amuse her as she opened the packet, again. She pulled out the small piece of paper that bore only a string of numbers. There was no name, no note attached to the digits, but the number of them made her think it was a phone number.

It was with a great deal of reluctant resignation that she forced herself to dial it.

"Hello."

_Oh, crap! That's Seto Kaiba himself!_

"Uhm...H-Hello. This is, uhm..." _Your name! Just tell him your name, you idiot!_

"Ms. Morgan. Good afternoon. Are you, perhaps, interested in learning about the job I am prepared to offer you?"

_Damn, how does he make his voice sound so disinterested and cold? How can he be so damn calm? Think, stupid! Because he's got no reason to be any other way. He's got you right where he wants you, in a desperate situation and needing -- needing help. Even if it comes from him and his damn corporation... Okay, get a grip. Don't forget you are a professional, too._

"Yes, sir. That's exactly why I'm calling." _Better, that's better. Business, just remind yourself, this is just business. It's not about the proposition, or hooligan duelists tearing up your yard and vandalizing your car. It's about a job, in a corporation, where, with a bit of luck, you'll practically never see the CEO's face in the vast number of people working there._

"Very well. I have an opening in my schedule at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Give your name to the secretary at the main desk when you arrive. Oh, and Ms. Morgan, bring your Duel Monsters cards with you."

"Yes, s..." _He hung up? Sheesh! Arrogant much? That's beyond borderline rude... CEOs must not have to worry about manners. _

Her ire at Seto's high-handed attitude gave way to a new worry.

_How did he know I have Duel Monsters cards?_

------------

Seto looked up as Roland escorted Patience Morgan into his office. He surprised her by standing and offering his hand.

"Good morning, Ms. Morgan. I'm pleased you decided to find out about the job offer."

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Please, have a seat, Ms. Morgan." Seto indicated the chair in front of his desk. He seated himself again as she sat down. Roland took his customary position by the door.

"About the job offer," Seto began.

"This was a mistake," Patience stated as she suddenly stood up.

"Oh? How so?"

"I've been wracking my brain for the past three weeks and two days trying to figure out what game you're playing, Mr. Kaiba. I give up. You're the consummate gamer, not I. I have never fared well at office politics and this..." Patience's gesture took in the huge office and yet somehow the entirety of the situation she found herself in, "...this is a level of game-play I'm not only not suited for, but completely unwilling to engage in."

"I see." Seto stared at her unnervingly.

"So, I had best stop wasting your time, and mine and..."

"This isn't wasting my time. I admit, I have been playing a game with you. But, you fail to realize, not only are you my -- not only are you the person against whom I've been playing, you are also the prize."

"What?"

"Please, take your seat and hear me out. You're a rare sort of person, Ms. Morgan. Not only did you keep your cool under very trying circumstances, but when push came to shove, you acted within reasonable means to try to remedy that situation. Never once did you attack my company, or try to damage Kaiba Corporation's reputation, or mine. There was nothing of a personal attack in your actions. You simply wanted the unfair things that were happening to you stopped."

"Well, I never could see the point in..." Patience obeyed and sat down again.

"I have a further observation," Seto interrupted smoothly. Patience merely stared at him.

"I've read the letter you sent to withdraw from the first class action suit brought against Kaiba Corporation two years ago."

Patience began to color at Seto's words. "How – How did you get...?"

Seto shot a wryly amused glance her way before continuing. "While many in this world would view your position in that case and your decision to withdraw from the suit as the actions of a fool, I do not. Not merely because it saved my company money, but because your actions showed your honor. Your honesty seems to have held you in good stead at your previous job. Interviews with employees of Lossan and Smith indicate that you are trusted, and were liked in your position. People found you 'sympathetic', 'compassionate' and 'very good at what you do'." Seto glanced down at the report on his desk. "You maintained the benefits costs under a rather stringent threshold as well. It seems you balanced the needs of the employees against the best interest of Lossan and Smith with a deft and skillful touch the entire time you worked there."

Patience sat very still and simply stared at him. How had he compiled such information about her work? More to the point, _why_ did he?

"I think that sympathetic balance could be put to very good use for my company," Seto said.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm – flattered, but Lossan and Smith is a significantly smaller company that yours, with a correspondingly smaller work-force than yours. I doubt I would be able to, well, to keep up trying to coordinate benefits for a company as large as Kaiba Corporation," Patience finally stammered out.

"Then it's a good thing that's not what I'm suggesting. We already have the benefits coordinator and all the support we require in that department."

"I doubt you would take your valuable time to interview someone for a job in the general secretarial pool. I'm not suited or qualified for any other position. So, is this a pity job, then?"

"Look at me, Ms. Morgan. Do I seem the type to offer pity – of any sort – to anyone?"

"No, you don't."

"Well, then. Don't insult me by suggesting it."

"You have to realize that whatever happens with Proposition 390 is completely out of my hands, by now. I doubt even you could do anything this late to sway the vote."

Seto waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not concerned about the proposition," he said.

"Then – why? What possible gain is there for you in hiring me? I don't understand the rules of this game."

Seto leaned back, and smiled at her. "Hmm. Did you bring your deck, like I requested?"

Honestly, Patience had never played Duel Monsters, but it was hard to live in Domino City and not gather some information about the game during the tournaments. After all, the news programs all fell prey to 'Duel Monsters Fever' whenever there was a tournament in town, with mostly tournament-centered stories and news blurbs. Curious, despite herself, Patience had made one trip into the city to the game shop that had been the subject of one of the in-depth news broadcasts. The older gentleman there had been very nice, bringing out many cards for her to look at. She'd only really wanted to get some idea why unruly kids were camped out on her lawn, but ended up leaving with some cards herself. She hadn't wanted to waste the nice old man's time and they weren't expensive at all.

Still, she had to admit, she liked the images and descriptions on her cards. She had no illusions that her cards would be able to stand up against any duelist who knew what he was doing, but she liked them. She didn't want to hear Grand World Champion Seto Kaiba's sneering comments about her modest cards, though. So she debated for a long minute before admitting to Seto that she'd brought her cards.

"Since I've never played, I wouldn't call it a deck," she finally replied. "More like cards I collected for – various reasons."

"May I see it?" Patience shot him a bit of glare that he was still considering it a deck as she retrieved her cards from her pocketbook. As she leaned forward to put the stack of cards within his reach, Seto surprised her by mirroring her actions.

"I plan to treat you fairly from now on, Ms. Morgan," was his cryptic comment at the questioning look on her face. "Feel free to look through them. I can tell from the condition of your own cards you won't damage them," Seto directed as he began to riffle intently through her cards.

Shrugging, Patience picked up the cards he offered and turned them over to look at them. Wondering what this was all about, she thumbed through his cards. As expected, since Seto Kaiba was not only a master duelist but also an exceedingly rich man, they were rare cards. They were powerful cards, too. Not only were they true monsters, ugly brutes, to Patience's way of thinking, but strong in both attack and defense. She didn't read all the special abilities, but she noticed most of his cards had something special in the description field. Some of his support cards, spells and traps, were downright nasty. She couldn't help but shudder as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared in the cards she was shifting between her hands. Heavens above! There was another one! And, a third!

"Wonder when you're going to have a dragon-limo made," Patience muttered softly. She hadn't realized it was aloud until Roland snickered from just behind her. Only then did she realize the bodyguard had come closer. Oh, to keep her from damaging Seto's cards, if she'd had a mind to, she realized. Seto glanced up at her with an impatient expression on his face for her comment.

So, this card – this was _his_ card, the one he likened himself to the most. Patience, despite her adverse reaction to the image that, accompanied by a low, dull roar, sometimes tormented her dreams, decided to take a closer look at the rare card. She felt as Roland tensed behind her. Sheesh! It's not like she was about to fold, spindle or mutilate the bloody thing! She didn't have that much of a death-wish.

"What do you think of my deck?" Seto asked.

Patience could tell her answer was important to him, but she couldn't tell why. Surely he knew she wasn't a duelist? What could her opinion possibly matter to him?

"It's impressive. Even _I_ know the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare card. That you have three, and that your deck seems to be built around supporting them, is amazing."

"How would you characterize my deck?"

She narrowed her eyes in thought at him. Was he trying to lure her into playing this game? She might have some cards, but she still didn't understand why the tournaments always seemed to bring out the worst in some of the duelists. She wasn't about to 'convert' into an avid gamer just because she got to see a champion duelist's deck. Surely he realized that.

"Power. Over-power, actually. It's a deck designed to crush anyone who dares to play against you," she finally answered, a challenging light in her eyes. _There, chew on that unflattering, brutally honest answer, Mr. Kaiba!_

He didn't appear angry at her response. He even nodded slowly. "Exactly. My deck is designed to crush my opponent with sheer, overwhelming, irresistible, brute force." Patience was taken aback at the hard, unyielding edge in Seto's voice.

"I – see." _Okay, so now what? You've already over-powered me, Seto Kaiba, without even knowing you were doing so. Why offer me a job? I still don't get it._

"Now, shall I tell you what your deck tells me about you?" Seto's voice resumed a lighter aspect, though there was something of an instructor in his tone, too. For an answer, she just blinked at him. Didn't he realize it wasn't a deck, just random cards? What could he possibly tell about her from that random mix of cards?

"This card," Seto turned over Dian the Cure Master from Patience's cards, "is the one you behaved as for Lossan and Smith. You made certain everyone was happy, but at the cost to yourself. Had _you_ been happy there, Ms. Morgan?"

Seto let his question hang in the air for a moment, along with his card-centered observation.

"This card," Seto turned over the Mystical Elf, "is your image card, the one you like the most and relate to the most. It does not escape my notice that your deck has a good many elves in it, Ms. Morgan. By this, I realized you didn't want your Mystical Elf to feel lonely. It's what told me she was your card."

"They're – pretty." Even to her ears, her defense sounded weak. "It's nothing more than that."

"True, I suppose they are. But, they are quite a bit more than that. They are effective – in the right hands."

"And you think I can be effective in your hands, is that it, Mr. Kaiba? I'm finding this tediously inscrutable. Duel Monsters is your thing, not mine." She gently stacked the cards in her hand into a single deck again, and placed it back on Seto's desk. She couldn't help but shoot a reproachful glance over her shoulder at Roland as she did so. He bowed his head, and resumed his place by the door without comment.

"Indulge my whim just a little more, Ms. Morgan. Then we can speak plainly."

Seto positioned her cards on the front of his desk, leaving her Mystical Elf turned up. He reached forward, placed his deck next to hers, and without looking, lifted a part of his deck, unerringly drawing one of his Blue-Eye White Dragon cards from the bottom of the 'cut'. He smirked slightly at her gasp when he did that, while he turned the card up and placed it on his deck.

"As you can see, my dragon would 'over-power' your elf, if they were to vie against each other," Seto said. Patience nodded. She'd been a fool to even think her proposition could have any effect on him. She wondered he hadn't pulled that fluff-ball card, the Kuriboh, to represent her. It was the weakest monster in the game, the game shop owner had told her, but she still liked it. She felt about that powerful next to Mr. Kaiba in this battle that had erupted between them.

"The elf would be better suited to quit the field – before she got hurt," Patience agreed. "Any more, that is," she couldn't help but add just over her breath.

Again, Roland sniggered behind her. She had half a mind to turn and tell the bodyguard to knock it off, but Seto's curiously intent expression stopped her.

"But, what if the elf found she had enough power to defend against the dragon?"

"What are you talking about?" Patience didn't get it. Blue-Eyes had what? Three thousand attack points? Even in defense, her strongest position, Mystical Elf had only two thousand points. She was overmatched by a thousand points!

"This." Seto handed her a card. She looked at it. Millennium Shield. Wow, it seemed a perfect card for defense, as it had a defense value of three thousand, but, as a monster card, it couldn't be added to another monster card. At least, she didn't think it could...

"This card can't be added to..."

"Allegory, Ms. Morgan. Follow along just a bit further," Seto seemed impatient with her. "If you _were_ able to add that card's attributes to the Mystical Elf, would she be able to withstand the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack?"

"Yes, but only in defense mode."

"Precisely. That is the use I have for your skills, Ms. Morgan. You can be the one to defend Domino City from the unintended, ill-effects of my company. The job I'm offering is for you to form and head a new division, the Community Impact Division, for Kaiba Corporation."

"Community Impact Division...?"

"Both my PR department and my legal team warned me that I needed such a division. I didn't see the purpose or need for it when they suggested it, but after what has happened to you, I see the reason for it well-enough now. Your department, the Community Impact Division, would be under the Public Relations Department, which, in turn, is under the Legal Department. I can't promise there won't be some level of corporate politicking going on, but, you would have an edge. After all, I hand-picked you to head this division."

"I'm not... I've never headed anything like this before. I'm not sure I'm qualified ..."

Seto frowned, leaned forward and tapped the Mystical Elf card twice. "_I'm _sure. Trust me to know what's best for my company. Don't insult me by suggesting I'd be interested in hiring anyone who wasn't fully vetted and qualified for the position I'm offering."

Patience was stunned. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she'd ever be in a situation like this. "I – I need to think about it."

Seto sat back. "Take all the time you need, Ms. Morgan."

She gathered her cards in a bemused fashion and placed them back in her pocketbook. What was...? Oh, yeah.

"I have to ask; how secure would my position be if Proposition 390 passes?" It was a gamble, for her to ask this question. Seto Kaiba could well take insult at it, for, in a way, it was questioning his honor. But, she couldn't afford not to know. She couldn't make a good decision if she didn't know how firm the offer was.

"Ms. Morgan, I will be honest with you. I will be irked if Proposition 390 passes, because it does hamper some of my freedoms. However, that does not change the fact my company needs the division I've offered to you. Do not question my honor in this."

Patience glanced up at his words and his tone, hoping to read whether or not she'd insulted him with her question.

"I trust you will let me know once you've reached a decision?" Seto's voice now held the lightly commanding note of dismissal.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Very well. Good day, Ms. Morgan."

------------

Patience paced, for the umpteenth time, across the floor of her home office. It all came down to trust. Did she trust Seto Kaiba to keep to the terms of the offer he'd made during their discussion? Did she trust him enough to not yank the job out from under her if Proposition 390 passed?

There were a few things bothering her. It almost seemed as if she'd been deliberately backed into a corner over the past few weeks so that his offer seemed like the only way out. Given how complete his information about the details of her life, no matter how confidential, seemed to be, and the ruthlessness she could sense just under the surface of the preternaturally controlled young man, she wouldn't put it past Seto to have done something active to back her into that corner on purpose. She really hated such games of power, control and manipulation.

His comment that she, herself, was the prize of the game really bothered her. Perhaps he'd meant it as a compliment. She was savvy enough to realize that in some ways the business world had always considered the professional lives of employees as simply a non-tangible commodity, but, dammit! She was a person, not some prize to be won in a game – not a pawn. Yeah, that was what was really bugging her. The desperate financial situation she was in, the lack of any prospect for employment except at Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba's uncannily accurate information about her life – all of it made her feel like a helpless pawn in a power game. She didn't like the feeling.

Still, now that she'd met him face-to-face, long enough to really speak with him, he didn't seem cruel. Perhaps too focused on his own wishes, and his company, to pay any sort of real attention to the people around him and his actions' effects on them, but not a bad person. She recalled how surprised she'd been when he'd explained things, in his oblique way, with the cards. Given how Roland had behaved, stepping up to stand right behind her while she held Seto's deck, she guessed the cards were highly important to the young CEO. She'd been insulted at the time, that they thought she'd damage them, but, if Seto had invested some personal, maybe even emotional interest in them, it made sense. Perhaps his deck was something of a talisman to him. In which case, the trust he'd displayed didn't make any sense at all, if he really were the manipulating mastermind she was half-heartedly trying to convince herself he was.

She could accept the job, just long enough to get the one paycheck she needed to pay her brother's tuition, but... She knew she wouldn't do that. She couldn't. If she decided to work for Kaiba Corporation, she absolutely had to be able to give her complete loyalty to the company, so she could give her best effort without reservation. Anything less was not satisfactory.

She still couldn't figure out why he was offering her this job – other than as a sop for his own guilty feelings over what had happened to her. She thought she'd been clear enough that she didn't blame Seto, or Kaiba Corporation, exactly, for all the bad things in her life caused by the tournaments. The responsibility for the actual harm done to her lay squarely on the shoulders of the idiot kids who had damaged her property, or made the buses run off-schedule blocking up the streets with their impromptu duels... Granted, they were in Domino City because of the tournaments, but it's not like Seto himself damaged her directly. He shouldn't feel personally responsible for what had happened to her. At least, that hadn't been her intent.

She was a benefits coordinator, had been for so long it was hard to remember the entry level jobs she'd had that brought her to where she was. Rather, where she had been. What skills did Mr. Kaiba imagine she had that suited her for the job he was offering? She'd never built a department from the ground up before. She was honestly not sure she could help with the department he was trying to create. Community Impact Division? She was a benefits coordinator, not a division manager! Did he think she would be mystically granted the necessary skills the moment she gave in and accepted the job?

Maybe that was the biggest thing bugging her. She'd be giving in. She couldn't help but see it that way – if she accepted the job, Seto Kaiba had won. She was like a little David, vying against Seto's mighty Goliath. David was supposed to stand tall and win against the odds. David wasn't supposed to crumple up and become Goliath's servant. But was that perception only in her mind? Was that how _he_ saw it – that he'd be winning over her if she came to work for his company? What was Seto's mind in all of this?

She wandered over, picked up her pocketbook and pulled out her deck. Dammit! Her _cards_, they were just cards, not a deck. Decks were for duelists, for the people who knew what they were doing with the cards and how to play the game, for people like Seto Kaiba and the kids on the television – the skilled ones that always made the finals or won the tournaments; even for the wild, out of control kids who wrecked her lawn, damaged her car... She wasn't a duelist. She wasn't part of that world, at all. Wearily, she dropped into her chair.

In her memory, Seto's blue eyes looked into hers with an unguarded earnestness. She blinked at the sudden mental image. When had that happened? Oh, yeah. When he was explaining things in his cumbersome, card-obsessed way. She thumbed through her cards until she found the Mystical Elf. She couldn't help but smile at the card. There was something so peaceful about the pretty card. The elf's eyes were closed, and she had such a serene air about her. The very weak attack the card possessed didn't bother her because of the elf's high defense. And her image. She seemed kind, approachable, yet competent. Exactly how Patience tried to be.

She could understand how Seto had found out so much about her finances, her work, her car and her property – a little digging into her life could have gotten all that information for him – but how had he known this card is her favorite? It's not like she ever admitted to anyone she even had cards, much less discussed such fanciful things as what they meant to her with anyone. Why had he chosen to explain the reason for the job offer the way he did? It certainly took longer than if he'd just told her that he wanted her to head the new division in his company.

"It's almost like – he was deliberately inviting me into that world. To understand, maybe just a little, what these duelists see in it all," she mused softly.

_And if he was? If that's what he was trying to do, Patience Morgan, where does that leave you with all your theories about his 'manipulation'?_

Which should she believe? That Seto Kaiba was a cruel and calculating businessman who was playing some twisted game with this city and her life for his own amusement? Or, that he was an unlikely businessman, rather lacking in empathy, who'd recently been brought to realize that his company could have an adverse effect on the city surrounding it?

Had he been playing with her, toying with her, or, in his own way, trying to reach out, needing her to understand?

Absently, she began riffling through her cards again. She wasn't even aware she was doing it, just something about the cool, smooth feel of the surface of the cards shifting between her hands was soothing. A brush of a slightly different texture dragged her attention and her gaze down again. She'd missed it the first time, but directly behind her Mystical Elf there was a new card. Millennium Shield.

She stood in agitation and gaped at it, appalled that she'd scooped her up deck, dammit, her _cards_, without even thinking to return the card to Mr. Kaiba. As she held it, the odd texture of the back of the card teased her fingers again. She turned the card over.

A blue post-it note was adhered to the back of the card.

_Don't dare to doubt your skills, or my company's need for them. There aren't many I'd entrust with the ability to shield the city from the dragon. Are you up to the task, Patience Morgan?_

Patience sat down hard, still staring at the card. So that was it, then. The insight into Seto Kaiba's mind she needed to make her decision. Arrogant, presumptive, narrow-minded, self-focused... He'd never be any other way. He was young, less than half her age, yet Patience could tell Seto Kaiba's personality was set, as if in stone. He'd never change. But, under all that...

She reflected that, if anyone else had talked about elves and dragons the way he did, it would have been painfully awkward. Maybe it was his self-assured arrogance that had given the whole meeting something of an inevitable dignity. It was – his way. Everything had to be on his terms.

But, what were those terms? Why talk about things as if she were the Mystical Elf and he the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?

_Because, in his own, arrogant way, he was inviting you to understand his world, and the duelists, and how such a silly thing as this game, and these cards, could mean so much to them. He wanted you to feel, if just for a moment, that you were part of the game and that world _–_ that you had a place, there. He wants you to be on his side, not because you are forced to be, but because you _want_ to be, _Patience answered her own question.

"You want me to shield the city from the dragon, huh? Well, Mr. Seto Kaiba, I'm sure my way of working within the narrow boundaries of other people's directives is something you've not quite seen before. I think a rather pro-actively creative defense might be best..." For the first time, Patience let her mind delve into the sheer fun that heading up the 'Community Impact Division' for Kaiba Corporation could be. She was sure that the PR department, the legal department, and even Mr. Kaiba himself thought she'd just have a modest little division that would help to sort through the various belly-aching and claims that legal had to deal with whenever a tournament was running.

"Ah, poor young Blue-Eyes, you have no idea what this elf is capable of!" Suddenly, a snippet of her interview with Seto floated to the surface of her mind "...had _you_ been happy there?" Working for Lossan and Smith? She laughed. No, she hadn't. She kept that job as the means to the end of helping her brother earn his college degree. But, this... This was a job where she could have fun. This was a job she could make her own, be proud of and delight in.

She smiled down at the revelation she still held in her hand._ There aren't many I'd entrust..._ Patience regarded the card, and the all-important post-it stuck to the back of it, for a long moment. She rummaged about in her desk before coming up with a small picture frame. Smiling, she turned it over and undid the clamps holding the whole thing together. As she pulled the back off and looked at the picture she was going to remove, she changed her mind.

"Daniel." She stroked a finger along the cheek of her brother where he smiled up at her from the picture before placing the Millennium Shield in the frame in front of his picture, right up against the glass. It was only fitting the card shield her brother, too, so she left his picture in the frame as she reassembled it. When she was finished, it appeared as though only the card resided in the frame, but she knew. Seto's post-it was still stuck to the back of the card, out of sight. And behind that, was her brother's picture. Satisfied with her work – and her decision -- Patience picked up the phone.

-------------------------

Author's notes --

So, the chapter ran away with me. I was going to go directly to the aftermath after Chapter Three, but that seemed a bit too abrupt. It made sense to me to wander through Patience's point of view as she wrestled with everything on the way to making her decision. I hope it wasn't too tedious.

Next Chapter teaser

Chapter Five -- The Aftermath (for real, this time, I hope)

So, which way did Patience choose? Does Proposition 390 pass?

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


	5. The Aftermath

**Collateral Damage**

**Chapter Five - The Aftermath**

There was a different sort of air about Patience as he explained some of the finer points of how Kaiba Corporation protected its managers, Roland noticed. It wasn't like she was grinning from ear to ear, but still, it seemed as if she were more happy, and liberated in some way. He shrugged as he activated the security features of the Kaiba Corporation cell phone he was programming for her. All members of upper management had one. Roland's Security Division was involved as each phone had a panic feature to alert his security forces if ever one of the Kaiba Corporation executives found himself, or herself, threatened in some way.

"Don't hesitate to use this feature, Patience. Kaiba Corporation managers are valued employees. We would much rather respond to a false alarm than to find out you tried to handle a security situation on your own, and failed," Roland told her seriously. "Day or night, if you feel you are threatened by someone, use the panic security alarm. The closest agent will respond. Now, my security technicians will have the new system and locks installed in your house before you return from work tomorrow..."

"Roland, is all this security necessary?"

"We hope not, but we'd rather be over-prepared than caught unaware. You are a valuable Kaiba Corporation executive, now."

"Is it silly that, for as experienced as I am in the workplace, I've got first day jitters?" Patience mused.

"All these preparations don't help, I know."

"Has a Kaiba Corporation executive ever been seriously threatened, Roland?"

"Yes."

"Other than Mr. Kaiba himself?"

"...yes." Roland answered reluctantly, as he noticed how apprehensive Patience Morgan had become.

"Were you able, I mean, did everything...?"

"We designed the current executive security system with his input."

"Ah. I'm still not entirely sure what I've gotten myself into, Roland, but I do appreciate everything you've done to try to make it easier on me."

"Just doing my job, Ms. Morgan."

Patience smiled at him. "Well, then, I'm sure this will be an interesting experience for me, too. Working for Kaiba Corporation, that is."

"Patience, you have no idea."

------------

It was foolish, but it had taken her hours to fall asleep. She was so nervous! She wasn't quite sure why, either. She knew she's have a small space, perhaps just a cubicle, in either the PR or legal departments. No one was going to be looking to her to produce anything measurable tomorrow, since she was responsible for building an entire new department. She'd have to spend weeks just getting acquainted with the key people in both of the departments her division was under and would be answerable to, and somehow figure out how her fledgling department interconnected with theirs. Not to mention determining what, exactly, her department was supposed to do. She'd tried to get her mind to calm down, and let her rest, but it had been late before she'd finally fallen asleep.

Sleep bound her to itself with claws wrought of nightmares. Dragon talons reached out toward her, their sharp points gleaming. She waited in an agony of expectation for the dragon to pounce, and put her out of her misery.

"Hurry up!" she shouted at the dragon. It shook its head, as if it didn't understand her. "What are you waiting for? This waiting is even worse than whatever you have planned! Finish charging at me already!"

_Since when did the dragon have blue eyes?_ she wondered, just as a tone chimed in her room, mercifully waking her fully and bringing her up out of her recurring nightmare. She clawed her hair out of her eyes and blearily focused on the clock across the room. Six o'clock in the morning. And today was her first day working for...

The chime sounded again, a sweet counterpoint to the low throb that pulsed in the air. "Oh, that's why I dreamed a dragon dream," Patience realized aloud. _That damned copter._ How sick was it that she knew which of Seto Kaiba's two toys it was from merely the sound? While it was still so far away and she was yet mostly asleep? She waited, an edgy awareness prickling at her, waiting for the volume of the noise to rise, and the throb she could barely sense in the air to increase until it banged about in her lungs in the most unpleasant fashion. Once it did, if she cared to, she could look out her bedroom window and watch as the Dragon charged right at her. When it seemed the window was going to shatter itself from the vibration of the helicopter's approach, the hateful thing would finally veer up and over her house and the ordeal would be over. Until the next time, that is.

The third time the chime rang out, Patience located the source. The cell phone. Her new cell phone with the silver KC logo on it. She picked the device up, and answered.

"Rise and shine, Ms. Morgan. It wouldn't do for you to be late for your first day working for me," Seto's voice noted dryly in her ear.

"Mr. Kaiba, I, uh..."

"I trust this distance from your house is acceptable to you?"

"Distance? Uh..."

Seto heaved an aggrieved sigh. "I'm taking the helicopter into work today, while plotting new ascent vectors, so as to not unduly disturb my neighbors when I use it. I've been holding here for a couple of minutes already, Ms. Morgan. Can I assume this is far enough away from the houses to ensure the comfort of my neighbors?"

Oh, that's why she hadn't been able to wake up from the dragon dream. The sound had never quite become loud enough to wake her. It'd probably take a few more times of Seto flying this new path, and her learning how to filter out the low thrum of the helicopter for her to get used to it, but, at this distance, it really was a very mild amount of noise, not bothersome at all.

"Well?" Seto's voice was taking on a testy tone.

Patience hopped off her bed and twitched the curtain aside. Sure enough, the Blue-Eyes helicopter hovered over the far edge of the small lake across from the neighborhood of houses clustered on this side.

"Yes, sir. The noise when you fly at that distance isn't bad at all."

"Good. I can't promise I won't need to fly directly over your house again, Ms. Morgan, but I'll reserve that flight-path for emergencies only."

_I can't believe this conversation_! "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I suggest you rise and prepare for your day. Since I'm taking the helicopter, I've instructed the limousine to pick you up today," Seto continued. He muttered something else, something Patience didn't quite catch, but she caught the words 'appearances', 'bus' and 'my manager'.

Why that big softy! He didn't want her reputation at his company tarnished by having to ride the bus into work on her first day. "Yes, sir. Thank you again, sir." Patience bit her lip to make certain her smile didn't appear in her voice.

"It'll probably take me a week or two to get used to flying this new pattern. I suspect I'll have to take the helicopter to work every day during that time. Since you don't merit a company car, yet, the limousine chauffeur has been permitted to assist you with your transportation needs to and from the office."

"I understand, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Patience, I..." After a long pause, Seto's voice slipped into his precise business mode again. "I trust you'll have a good first day working for my company. Welcome to Kaiba Corporation."

"I'm sure I will. You, too, have a good day at work today. Mr. Kaiba, sir." The cell phone connection clicked as it was disconnected.

Patience watched as the helicopter turned on its axis to face her house. The running lights blinked twice before it turned again, and flew out of sight, skirting around the areas populated with houses below it in wide, gentle turns.

Patience smiled as she showered and got dressed. She smiled as she ate her breakfast and drank her morning cup of tea. She smiled wide enough for the chauffeur to return her smile as he held the limousine's door open for her. She smiled as she was escorted to her office space by one of the interns from reception. As expected, she had a cubicle. What she hadn't expected was that there were ten of them, each set up with a computer and a phone. She hadn't expected the spacious office (with her name and title already on the door), large conference room or business machine room either. Nor the secretary and officer from personnel that had been assigned to assist her with any hiring she required to create her new division.

"All right, Ms. Devereaux, Mr. Baker, let's get started!" She smiled at them. Their returning smiles made her think that perhaps, in the most frustrating and convoluted way possible, she'd found the perfect job for herself, and that perhaps, there'd be some sort of good to come out of this whole mess, after all.

------------

Six months later, the same smile touched her lips as she knocked twice on a door. _Seto Kaiba, CEO_ the sign on the door proclaimed. It was a Kaiba Corporation internal directive that all new hires be evaluated on their six month anniversary, before the probationary status of their employment was lifted. Patience rather suspected that more than a few memos crossed Seto's desk, from his legal department, complaining about the way she was shaping the Community Impact Division. She knew some of the higher-ups in legal were hoping Seto would decide she wasn't the right person for the position, and elevate one of them to head the CID instead. She smiled a bit deeper at that thought. _No way. After this interview, the Community Impact Division is mine!_

"Come in," Seto glanced up as she entered, and as before, stood to offer his hand.

"Ms. Morgan. Six months. I trust they have been interesting months for you?"

"Yes, sir," Patience agreed, shaking his hand before seating herself at his gesture toward the chair in front of his desk.

"While I haven't concerns regarding the budget you've requested to fund your department, I do question some of the internal resources you've tapped, Ms. Morgan. There are no complaints from my PR department about your division at all, but some members of my legal team have what they consider 'grave concerns' regarding your 'vision' and how you've chosen to develop my Community Impact Division," Seto began.

Patience nodded. It was as she expected. "I apologize that my 'vision' has created something of a breeding ground for office politics within the Legal Department. It is unfortunate, but I could find no way to avoid having some of that reach up the chain of command to trouble you, sir. For that, I am sorry."

Seto waved a hand dismissively. "I expected some of that. However, I didn't expect you to use some of the Kaiba Corporation resources that appear to have ties to your division. Explain those ties, and the corresponding expenditures, Ms. Morgan."

"Yes, sir. Your Community Impact Division, CID for short, has a two-fold mission statement. The first mission is to ensure, to the best of our ability, that adverse effects from Kaiba Corporation's actions are minimized. To that end, roughly half of the department is structured to issue all due and reasonable notices of any far-ranging Kaiba Corporation activities in a timely manner to the affected public. Toll-free numbers have been acquired and widely advertised to handle any sort of grievances that might arise from such Kaiba Corporation activities. Further, a process to streamline communications with and corrective action by the Security and Legal departments has been put into place." Patience slid a folder across the desk. "The details of this activity are in the report, here."

Seto accepted the report, opened the file and perused the first page. "So, if a bunch of rowdy duelists are camped out and trashing my lawn one night..." he began.

"Yes, sir. A toll-free call to the CID alerts Kaiba Corporation to the problem. Security can then go and encourage the duelists to refrain from continuing their trespass as well as assess the potential damage the trespassers might have caused. If real damage has occurred, the matter is routed to the Legal Department, for appropriate action there. Recommendations for additional rules for the next tournament are being reviewed by my staff, now."

"Additional rules? Have you taken up dueling, Patience?" Seto resisted the urge to smile.

"No, my skills do not apply to that particular pursuit, sir. These are more rules of conduct, the breaking of which could earn a duelist disqualification from a tournament, for example. These rules do not affect the rules of the game at all."

"I see."

Seto steepled his fingers as he considered what she'd told him. He was impressed, not only with her efforts, but also the depth of thought that went into her course of action. It seemed she designed her division to handle any sort of problems caused by his tournaments in a much more elegant and pro-active manner than he had thought possible.

"This explains the budget expenditures to Security, Legal, Advertising and the Tournament departments."

"Some of them, sir."

Seto smirked and raised an eyebrow at her in a 'do go on' gesture.

Patience smiled at him. Seto couldn't fail to see the sparkle in her eyes.

"The second mission of the Community Impact Division is to encourage Domino City to look forward to new and exciting activities sponsored by Kaiba Corporation and hosted within the city."

Seto sat up and leaned forward without even realizing it at her words. "How do you mean?"

"Duelists around the world anticipate Kaiba Corporation tournaments. The average citizen in Domino City finds the same tournaments something of a hassle, while a small minority of citizens actively dread them. The other mission of my department is to turn this negative sentiment around."

Seto looked at her, noticing again the sparkle dancing in her eyes. She was teasing him! _How dare she?_ But, he was intrigued, despite himself.

"How?"

"You are the one who actually pointed out the method, sir."

"Go on."

"When you interviewed me here, six months ago, and offered me this job, you kindly took the time to demonstrate for me why Duel Monsters, the game, and therefore your tournaments, have the draw and appeal they do. I am not a duelist. I never will be. But you showed me that there is room in the Duel Monsters world for even someone like me, who doesn't play."

Oh, it was priceless to see the mighty Seto Kaiba so gloriously confused -- as confused as she had been when he'd started talking about how he was his dragon and she, her elf. Still, he was her employer, and it would be wise not to make him feel foolish. Too much.

"You were -- right," Patience admitted in a more subdued tone of voice.

"I usually am. What about, this time?" Seto replied.

"The Mystical Elf. She is my image card, just as the Blue-Eyes is yours. She's the card I like the most. I've never played her in a game, but I don't have to. The picture and the description are enough to show me she is the Duel Monsters card I relate to the best."

Seto smiled. There were very few people he couldn't read, if he put his mind to it. He wasn't surprised that he'd been right.

"You did more than simply pinpoint my image card with that observation, sir. You invited me into the world of Duel Monsters when you did that. You showed me that these cards, and this game, which I had cursed with a vehemence that would have shocked you, could actually hold a meaning for me, someone who doesn't even play, too." Patience looked up and locked eyes with her employer. "I think some of my resentment toward your tournaments, and toward the game, was not only the damage caused to me, but also that I felt -- excluded by it. A Duel Monsters tournament was something that I, as a middle-aged woman, had no place in and no right to. By pointing out that the Mystical Elf is my image card, you showed me the way to invite most, if not all, of the citizens of Domino City into that world."

"What do you mean?"

"This will explain why there are budget expenditures with the Research and Development Department, sir."

Patience placed three flat, metal objects on his desk. They were the size and shape of Duel Monsters cards, but a bit thicker. There was no writing on the face of the objects -- though each one depicted a Blue-Eyes White Dragon bordered in silver. Patience touched the top edge, the edge away from Seto, of each of the objects in turn.

"These are equipped with a voice recognition capability so that they can be voice activated. Please state your first name aloud, sir."

The sparkle was back in Patience's eyes. Reasoning that anything that bore a Blue-Eyes White Dragon was something he wanted to see anyway, Seto's curiosity was aroused.

"Seto."

Immediately, three different, perfectly-formed, three-dimensional, solid-seeming holograms of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and floated above the card that had spawned it. The Dragons each appeared to be small enough to just fit in his hand. Entranced, Seto reached out, passing his hand through one of the holograms experimentally, watching as his action disrupted the holo-field, but permitted the Dragon to reform after his hand had passed through.

"Very nice work. What is the battery life?"

"In continuous use, the battery lasts about a year. R & D designed the batteries too, and obtained a patent for that design as well. I had not planned on it, but these might be revenue generators for Kaiba Corporation, even though I requested that we be able to market them fairly inexpensively. That is an important requirement for the purpose they were designed for."

"That purpose being...?"

Patience smiled at him, again. "Hold out your hand, sir, palm up, please." Amused, Seto complied. Patience picked up one of the holo-emitting cards by the edges. Seto noted that the hologram didn't disrupt when the card was handled in this way. She placed the card flat on his palm, so that the hologram now appeared to be floating there. He automatically cupped his hand which completed the illusion that he now held a miniature Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the very palm of his hand.

"Neat, huh?"

"Very," Seto admitted.

"The test market data indicates that these have a nearly universal appeal among duelists and non-duelists, alike. Further, this appeal seems to reach across the typical gender, age and social divides. So, I believe that by making the monsters that are normally intimidating and scary when at full-size and seemingly rampaging in the streets during the tournaments significantly smaller and, well, cuter, Kaiba Corporation can reach out and achieve with Domino City the same effect you achieved with me, sir."

"Make the game accessible to everyone?"

"I think a few free workshops whenever there's a tournament running would help with that, too, but, yes. Even if one doesn't play the game, one is bound to find a monster that just seems to -- fit. Everyone in the CID, PR and R & D departments already has one of these on his or her desk already, sir, or is anxiously waiting for R & D to complete their particular version. Some have even requested certain monsters for their loved ones."

Seto imagined it. Desk after desk of serious-minded executives, each one bearing a miniature holo-monster. He looked down at the dragon in his hand.

"Business men in other companies, housewives, school-age children, teenagers, duelists..." Patience mused aloud.

"What do you plan to call them?" Seto asked.

"We've been discussing that very problem, sir. R & D just calls them holo-monsters. Legal suggests 'Kaiba Corporation Duel Monster Hologram Cards'. PR likes 'Image Cards'. I rather prefer 'Image Monsters' myself. The last acronym lends itself well to marketing possibilities."

"How so?" Seto wondered.

"Say it aloud, sir, followed by the name of the monster you are holding," Patience grinned at him.

"IM Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Seto grinned, too. _IM Blue-Eyes White Dragon!_

"'Image Monsters' it is," he decreed.

"Here is the report on this aspect of the Community Impact Division's work, sir." Patience slid the folder across his desk. "I believe showing that Kaiba Corporation is concerned about the impact of such things as the tournaments, along with something of a Duel Monsters outreach program, supported by Image Monster cards, aimed at trying to include the people in Domino City who typically do not show an interest in the tournaments, will significantly reduce the negative feelings toward your company, sir."

"I agree. It seems you've succeeded beyond my expectation, Ms. Morgan. I thought that you would need another six months or so before your division was able to offer anything substantial to my company."

Patience tried to maintain a placid business façade, but Seto could tell she was pleased.

"Go ahead and smile, Ms. Morgan," Seto looked down at the dragon he still held in his hand and smiled himself. "Now, about this impressive, and unexpected, development from your division ..."

"R & D has the full report on the Image Monsters, Mr. Kaiba. However, I did take the liberty of requesting that all hardware and programs directly involved in making the Image Monster cards you have be delivered to your residence. R & D only made the three you have, sir."

Seto thought he'd like to take a look at that hardware and programming when he had a chance. Of course there was nothing wrong with the three he had, each one was a faithful miniature replica of one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons in one of their classic poses, but how much more interesting would it be if the hologram moved? Perhaps the voice recognition protocols could be tweaked to follow simple, set commands. Seto imagined what it would be like if one of his tiny Blue-Eyes could roar or spit a White Lightning attack on command. The thought pleased him.

"You really should learn how to duel," Seto mused aloud. Her eyes widened at him.

"Sir, that would be a waste of time. You are a champion duelist, your deck is build around the concept of power. I'm the opposite of you. All I've done with the Community Impact Division is find a way for Kaiba Corporation to be more accommodating and make non-threatening connections with Domino City. Those are not the characteristics of a good duelist, for they are not winning strategies in playing the game Duel Monsters."

"Be that as it may, they are certainly winning strategies for my company. I find your work more than acceptable, Ms. Morgan. Your position here is secure. You are no longer a probationary employee." He stood and offered a hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." Patience stood and accepted his handshake. Recognizing the subtle dismissal hints, she turned to leave and was at the door when Seto spoke again. "Patience, about Proposition 390..."

"Sir?" She turned to face him.

"You are aware that it made voting history in Domino City. The closest vote ever. The proposition was defeated by a single 'no' vote."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, sir. I was advised I could request a recount, since I was the one who formed the proposition in the first place."

"You declined that right?" Seto placed the Image Monster card he still held down on his desk and walked toward where Patience still paused at the door to his office.

"Yes, sir. After all, I was already employed here by that time. I believe it might have constituted a conflict of interest if I had pursued it."

"I see." Seto looked down at her. She fidgeted under his intent gaze.

"Is that all, sir?"

"No, one more thing. How did you, yourself, vote on Proposition 390, Ms. Morgan?" Seto asked softly. He watched as she stiffened, and went very still. After a moment, she took in a deep breath, and let it out in a soft, drawn-out sigh.

"Well, sir -- " Patience deliberately smiled up into Seto's eyes, "it's very rare, but sometimes even the dragon needs to be shielded."

"You voted -- against your own proposition?"

"I'll never tell!" Patience grinned wickedly as she turned the knob and dashed through the doorway. "Enjoy your dragons, Mr. Kaiba!"

- the end -

--------------------------

Author's notes --

I can't help but feel I might have pulled Seto a bit out of character by the end of this. Still, Patience did manage to literally put a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the palm of his hand, so I hope you'll forgive me if I did.

I guess it just takes -- a little Patience -- to work well with Seto. ::ducks the thrown bricks for Teh Bad Pun::

As a 'thank you' for your patience ::snerk!:: in reading my story, there is one more chapter for you. It's an omake ('omake' is a Japanese word that roughly translates in English to 'something extra' almost like a gift) that takes us back to see what happened when Seto honors the promise he made to Mokuba in Chapter Three. I'm still working on it, but it will be posted soon.

Omake Chapter -- Mokuba Night

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


	6. Omake Chapter Mokuba Night

**Collateral Damage**

**Omake Chapter – Mokuba Night**

"I'm home!" Seto called out as he closed the massive front door behind himself and placed his briefcase on the large console table in the front foyer. Not a moment too soon as Mokuba, at hearing his voice, ran through the tiled foyer at full speed, gaining enough momentum to slide on his socked feet into Seto, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist as he careened into him.

"Oof!" Seto found his arms closing around Mokuba's shoulders in an inadvertent hug at his brother's very exuberant greeting.

"Big brother!" Mokuba grinned impishly up at him. "I'm glad you're home!"

"So I see," Seto remarked dryly, though a smile lurked in his voice. His arms tightened into a true hug before he released Mokuba and stood up straight again. "Now, give me five minutes to change and..."

"Nope!" Mokuba interrupted. "Mokuba Night starts right now. Come on!" He grabbed Seto's hand and dragged him through the front door again. Seto noticed the limousine that had just dropped him off and pulled away to park in the detached garage was back in front of the house facing the outward-bound direction.

"Where are we going, Mokuba?"

"To the mall," Mokuba replied. He waited by the passenger door, crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

It took nearly all of Seto's resolve to resist rolling his eyes or groaning at this announcement. He hated the mall, and Mokuba knew it well. Still, it was Mokuba Night, so whatever his kid brother wanted...

He wondered why Mokuba hadn't torn open the limousine's door and clambered inside the vehicle in his customary way yet. He looked at his little brother who, noticing his gaze, nodded his head and glared at the door. Oh. Seto hid his grin as he theatrically opened the door and bowed deeply with only a trace of mockery to usher his little brother into the car. He did grin as Mokuba pounced on a pair of sneakers, put them on and tied the laces. Evidently, Mokuba had planned this sequence of events, including hustling Seto out the door as soon as he came home. One of the staff must have placed Mokuba's shoes in the limousine.

"So, what's at the mall?" Seto asked as they pulled away from the house.

"Toy stores, a pet store, the food court..."

Seto did roll his eyes then. "I meant, what's at the mall that you want to see? Why are we going?"

Mokuba gave Seto a very adept imitation of one of Seto's most mockingly arrogant narrowed-eyes looks. "You need some casual clothes, big brother, more fun than what you normally wear. I swear, you look like an old man most of the time! Suits are all right for work, you run Kaiba Corporation and all, and your trench coats and dueling outfits are okay for tournaments, but... You don't even own a pair of jeans, do you?"

"I've got some casual slacks, somewhere..." Seto replied.

"Harumph. I thought so. Such a waste of precious Mokuba Night time, but it can't be helped..."

-----------------

"Come on!" Mokuba urged, grabbing Seto's hand and hauling him away from the entrance of a respectable men's clothing store.

"I'm sure they have some jeans in there..." Seto protested.

"No, I'm sure they have some casual slacks that are made of denim, but they wouldn't be jeans. Jeans are fun and -- young. That place only sells stuff for old men. You aren't an old man, Seto," Mokuba told him.

Seto let his brother drag him deftly through the people wandering about in the mall to a different clothing shop. A bass beat throbbed in the air from the store. Seto did have to admit it certainly seemed more inviting than the imposing men's clothing store Mokuba had spurned.

"Mokuba! Hey! How're you doin', kid? We just a new shipment of Triple Ts this afternoon, with some cool new designs. I set some of them aside for you." The girl behind the counter greeted brightly as they walked in.

"Hi, Kimmy! Oh, I'm glad you're here tonight. This is my big brother, Seto."

Seto managed to hide his smile as the teenager's mouth dropped open at seeing him, the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, a world-class duelist, and one of the most recognizable people in Domino, in her store.

_Please, big brother! Be nice! _Mokuba's huge eyes pleaded.

"Mokuba wanted me to show me what you have in your store," Seto finally said. "I hope it's not a problem?"

"No! No, sir, nothing like that at all!" Kimmy's eyes were still comically wide, but her expression seemed mostly pleased. "So, Mokuba, like usual, right?"

Mokuba craned his head to look around Seto. Roland and one other of his security men had taken up positions near the front door, to watch and make certain nothing disturbed the Kaiba brothers while they shopped.

_Wow. I guess I never thought of how annoying that might be to others._ Seto had recently begun to examine some of the fall-out effects from some of his actions.

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Seto gestured toward the door and the security men.

"No, it's okay. Mokuba deserves to shop in peace. He never takes long. He's really very considerate," Kimmy told him earnestly.

-----------------

Seto was very pleased with his little brother. Mokuba had somehow made the excursion to the mall, which was normally a tedious chore, fun. Seto had left the shop with several pair of jeans and half a dozen t-shirts. He'd voted against the t-shirts initially, but Mokuba had managed to change his mind.

Seto crossed his ankles, secretly pleased with how the taper of the black jeans he now wore made the action seem elegant, somehow, and cast his memory back to the moment where Mokuba had convinced him to try on a t-shirt.

His brother had entered the area set aside for the dressing rooms with something in his hands. At a glance, Seto could tell it was a cotton jersey, in some dark color, not the lighter-toned, twilled fabric garment he'd asked for. "Mokuba, that's a wretched t-shirt. There's no way I'll ever wear one of those. That collared shirt in the front window certainly meets your requirement for casual..." His voice petered to a halt as Mokuba opened the t-shirt. His eyes widened as he beheld what Mokuba now held between his hands, while the most innocently wicked expression simply danced across his little brother's face.

"Gimme!" Seto had growled, snatching the shirt from his brother, thrusting his arms through the sleeves and whisking it over his head as fast as he could manage. He'd turned to catch the image of himself in the triple mirror where, just a moment before, he'd been assessing the fit of the jeans he now wore. A roaring Blue-Eyes White Dragon now rampaged across his chest.

"Still hate the idea of wearing t-shirts now, big brother?" Mokuba's reflection had grinned at him in the mirror. Seto'd growled and charged at his brother, catching him up in a playful hug like he used to do when they were younger.

"Imp!" Seto ruffled his hand through Mokuba's hair as he let him go again.

"Kimmy's got more. There are five other t-shirts with different Blue-Eyes designs on them..."

"And you didn't bring them with you?" Seto had mock-glared at his younger brother before winking. "Why not bring them in and help me choose the best one to wear for tonight?"

"Oh. Just tonight?" Mokuba deflated a little. "I thought..."

"Hmm." Seto turned to regard his reflection in the mirror again. He had to admit, the jeans looked good and felt comfortable. The t-shirt, a navy blue color, with the stark white but unmistakable design of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon pleased him, too. He looked -- young, for once. Why did he never...?

Oh, yeah. Gozaburo. Part of that man's insidious training had been to convince Seto that he always had to dress appropriately, or, in other words, better than everyone else around him. Since their days in the orphanage, this was probably the first time Seto had worn anything that hadn't been tailor-made specifically for him.

"I look good, don't I, Mokuba?" Seto had finally asked.

"Yeah! You look just like a teenager, for once!" Mokuba covered his mouth with his hands, appalled that had come out.

Seto had grinned at him and mused up his brother's hair again. "Good thing I am a teenager, then, huh? Scoot out there and bring in the rest of the Blue-Eyes t-shirts. If all the designs are as good as this one, I've got a feeling I'm going to be buying one of each."

"Thanks for the new t-shirt, Seto," Mokuba said, dragging Seto's attention back to the present.

Seto looked down to where the Vampire Lord menaced from the front of Mokuba's t-shirt. "You deserved something special for finding these Blue-Eyes White Dragon shirts for me, Mokuba. What else do you have planned for tonight?"

Mokuba laughed. "I'll never tell! You'll just have to wait and see!"

Seto rolled his eyes extravagantly, but he knew Mokuba knew he was pleased.

Mokuba resumed his bossy 'Mokuba Night' attitude as soon as they got back to the house. He herded Seto outside, where they discovered one of the housekeeping staff had wheeled the grill out to one of the back pavilions, per Mokuba's order. Mokuba scampered off after imperiously commanding Seto to fire it up. After just a couple of minutes, Seto had the propane grill lit and heating up. He wondered what Mokuba had in store for him next, aside from the barbecue, when the keening of an engine pulled his attention to the small structure, very much like a hangar, on the far edge of his property.

He watched, throttling down his anxiety as best he could, as Mokuba pulled the plane out to the concrete apron in front of the building. One part of his mind admired how assured his little brother seemed maneuvering the small plane while the other part screamed at him to go and protect Mokuba. He noticed Roland sitting in the copilot's seat through the windshield. He couldn't help but see Mokuba's bright and happy smile as his little brother sat at the controls. If not for Roland's presence at Mokuba's side, Seto didn't think he'd be able to stand and just watch. It was one thing for him to be Teaching his brother how to fly the plane, the helicopter too, quite another to watch as Mokuba taxied the dragon plane around and know that he wasn't at his brother's side in case something happened.

"It's good for him to know how to fly the plane," Seto told himself again. He'd agonized over the decision when he'd first made it. Mokuba was young, but Seto had already given him a position of authority at Kaiba Corporation. Mokuba had been threatened, kidnapped even, enough times that Seto resolved to teach his brother everything he could about staying safe. And, for those times when things happened to make him unsafe, how to go back to being safe again as quickly as possible. Being able to drive, fly or pilot pretty much any vehicle he could get his hands on was high on the list of ways to get out of unsafe situations.

Seto reassured himself that Roland was an excellent pilot. Seto blinked. After all, hadn't Roland been the one to instruct him? Somehow, he'd forgotten that.

As the noise from the engine died down, Seto realized that Mokuba had placed the plane on the far end of the small runway to sit opposite the helicopter. In the distance, between the two dragons, Seto was able to see the lake. He had to admit the effect was dramatic, especially when Mokuba walked across the lawn toward him seemingly bookmarked by two protective, flanking Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

"So, is this a subtle hint?" Seto asked. "You want to go flying after we eat?" He gestured toward the aircraft.

"Naw, I'd like to, but I don't think there'll be enough time, tonight. I don't suppose I can have another Mokuba Night tomorrow?" Mokuba seemed wistful. "Then you could teach me more about flying!"

"You know how it is, you can't use your ultimate power of having your way on Mokuba Night to wish for another one. It breaks the rules," Seto said.

"I know. Maybe the next one, though."

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Seto asked.

Mokuba grinned, turned his left wrist up to consult the time on his watch, and went tearing off toward the house. "Wait there! I'll bring the burgers out for you to cook!"

Seto shook his head and grinned. Really, it took so little to make Mokuba happy, he realized. The glint of the Blue-Eyes on his chest caught his attention again. _It takes little enough to make me happy, too_, Seto realized. _Sometimes_.

"Dude! Don't move!"

Seto looked up to see Tristan, not one of his favorite people, staring at him with the weirdest expression on his face.

"What?" Seto demanded. "Is there some reason you're trespassing on my property, Taylor?" Seto took a couple of angry steps toward the young man who had once been his classmate.

"No! Don't move! Kaiba, I'm serious. You're gonna wreck it!" Tristan whipped out a pencil and a pad of paper and began scribbling furiously.

"I invited them, big brother," Mokuba explained. "As part of my Mokuba Night." Mokuba carried a platter as he walked toward the grill. Yugi, walking alongside him, carried a platter as well. Téa also had something in her hands, though Seto didn't care to try to make it out.

"'Mokuba Night'?" Téa asked.

"Yeah! Once in a while Seto has time after work where he isn't busy, and he and I do something. He lets me decide what we do, so we call them 'Mokuba Nights'!" Mokuba explained happily.

_I swear, if Gardner says it's sweet_, _I'll..._

"That's pretty cool, Mokuba," Téa said.

"Yup. Seto is the coolest big brother in the universe!"

Yugi just grinned. "Mokuba Night seems like a good idea to me, too. So, Mokuba, where do you want me to put this?" He lifted the platter a bit, showing that it was covered with hamburgers ready to be cooked.

"Over here," Mokuba placed his platter down on one of the tables near the grill, leaving enough room for Yugi to deposit his next to it.

"Nice shirt, Mokuba!"

"Yeah! Seto got it for me."

Yugi stood up straighter and pointed to show that the Dark Magician, aiming a Dark Magic attack, was displayed on his t-shirt. "Here's my newest one."

"Hey, that's even more brutal-looking than the last one!" Mokuba grinned, then winked. "How about the one my brother's wearing?"

"It's great!" Yugi smiled toward Seto before narrowing his eyes and stepping closer to get a better look. "I've never seen you wear a t-shirt before, Seto."

"It's not as if I hang around with you dweebs so that you would know what my casual attire is," Seto replied frostily.

"True enough, I suppose," Yugi replied easily, as Téa and Mokuba bristled on his behalf. "Still, your t-shirt just -- suits you. Don't you agree, Tristan?"

Tristan still scribbled frantically on his pad. "Nearly finished...!"

"Not that I care, but what is he doing?" Seto asked, crossing his arms.

"No! Don't do that, I can't see!" Tristan complained. Seto dropped his arms again and wondered just what in the hell was going on.

"You'll like it, Kaiba, so, just relax," Téa suggested. "He's almost done."

"There!" Tristan turned the pad around to show a rough sketch of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon posing against a lake in the background. Seto stared at the sketch, then turned around to regard the view of the lake again. Turning back, he realized Tristan had rather skillfully sketched the view, and placed the Ultimate Dragon in the foreground.

"I've been wanting to release an Ultimate Dragon design for a while," Tristan said, much calmer now that his drawing was finished.

"What...?" Seto began.

"Dude, you were just in the perfect place to give me the perspective I needed. Of course it didn't hurt you were wearin' exactly the perfect shirt for the image, too. That's why I didn't want you to move," Tristan explained.

"What is going on?" Seto didn't like being confused, not at all, even if it was confusion about something that didn't matter.

"Big brother, the t-shirt you're wearing -- it's a Triple T," Mokuba spoke up. "That is, a 'Tristan Taylor T-shirt'. The t-shirt line at the store in the mall is his business. He's the artist."

"What?!"

"It's true," Yugi insisted earnestly. "He drew the Dark Magician I'm wearing, the Vampire Lord on Mokuba's shirt..."

Seto strode over and snatched the sketch out of Tristan's hands. He turned and looked at the view again, realizing that Tristan had used the positions of the helicopter and plane for the left side and right side heads of the Ultimate Dragon. So that meant...

"I'm the middle head of the dragon, huh?" Seto noticed the center head looked a bit like the close-up of the face of the Blue-Eyes that Mokuba had decided, of the six t-shirts he now had, he should wear tonight.

"You got a problem with it?" Tristan demanded, balling his hands into fists.

"Tristan! We are here as Mokuba's guests," Téa exclaimed, pushing his hands down again.

"Don't be like that Tristan. Let's just have fun tonight," Yugi pleaded at the same time, taking the sketch pad from Seto's hands so matter of factly that it didn't even register until Yugi had handed it back to Tristan.

"No problem here," Seto responded, resolving not to ruin Mokuba's fun. After all, his little brother invited them. And, he hated to admit, he was impressed despite himself. "How long until this particular design is -- available?"

Mokuba threw his arms around Seto's waist and hugged him. "A month, more or less. It doesn't take long for Tristan to release his new designs."

"Oh," Tristan realized. "You like it, huh?"

Seto just stared at him.

"Hmm, I could have one of the first run t-shirts sent here -- if you'd like, Kaiba," Tristan offered very carefully.

"Only if it's no bother, Taylor."

"Seems fair. Since you inspired the image, and all."

Seto nodded, sealing the deal. "So, Taylor, what's your distribution and market saturation ratio?"

"Just the one shop carries my shirts, so far. I've only got access to one silk-screen transfer machine, and it needs repairs all the time, so that slows me down..."

"There's a great deal of untapped market potential, then." Seto looked at the Cyber Commander shirt Tristan himself wore. "Did you get permission to make t-shirts with Duel Monster images on them?"

"Yeah, dude, first thing I did! I wasn't about to rip on big-name business turf like Pegasus' without askin' first. He could totally smear me if he wanted. Actually, the guy's not half-bad now that the freaky golden eyeball is gone. He said something about our art styles being different enough and that he was rich enough from the cards that he didn't want to branch out into t-shirts anyway. Too much hassle. There's a royalty I got to pay, but it's tiny."

"Hmmm." There was an idea sparking in the back of Seto's mind, but before he could solidify it, Mokuba tugged on his arm.

"Mokuba Night, remember? No business! No offense, Tristan, but that's Seto's business gleam in his eye. Tonight is _my_ night and I'm hungry! It's time for you to grill the burgers for us!"

"Me?" Seto blinked at Mokuba as if his kid brother had lost his mind.

"Yes, you. I command it!" Mokuba spread his legs for balance, raised his index finger straight up and whipped it down again so that he could point it right at his brother with all the over-the-top drama he could muster and declared, "I play my mighty Seto Kaiba! Barbecue Cookout Attack! Medium well!"

Téa giggled and immediately smacked a hand across her mouth in alarm. Everyone froze wondering how Seto was going to take it. Had Mokuba pushed his luck too far?

"Yugi." There was a complex note of resigned command in Seto's tone of voice.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"Kindly take that sketchbook away from Taylor. This is one image I'd rather not be immortalized on a t-shirt, if you don't mind."

"Of course." Suiting action to words, Yugi pulled the sketchbook and pencil away from Tristan, closed the cover carefully to protect the Ultimate Dragon drawing, and folded his arms protectively across the book.

"So -- one medium well. How do the rest of you want your hamburgers attacked, er, cooked?" Seto asked with an air of long-suffering tolerance. "It's time to grill!"

-----------------

_How do I wind up in these situations?_ Seto asked himself. Oh, it was a rhetorical question and he knew the answer well enough. His little brother. He was well-aware that he was thoroughly wrapped around Mokuba's little finger and now Yugi and his friends knew it, too. He supposed there were worse things he could be known for. It actually hadn't been half-bad having Yugi, Téa and Tristan over for the cookout. At least they hadn't brought Wheeler...

"Where is that idiot Wheeler, anyway?" he asked aloud.

"Joey is on a world sight-seeing tour with Serenity after winning Industrial Illusions' latest tournament," Yugi told him.

"Your 'heart of the cards' finally let you down?" Seto smirked at his rival. Mokuba's expression crumbled, just a bit. Seto knew he was being mean, but there were still a few things that stung his pride. Yugi's 'heart of the cards' shtick was one of them.

"I think Joey's heart was a bit stronger this time, that's all," Yugi said carefully. "I wasn't fighting for anything all-out the way he was. He really wanted to show his sister all the wonders of the world, and the prize money lets him do that."

"Hmm." Seto pushed the unpleasant thought -- that in a way he and Joey Wheeler had a lot in common with their devotion to their younger siblings -- aside and concentrated on his predicament.

"I'd just be happy if the 'heart of the spinner' were on my side," Yugi noted with a sigh.

Seto agreed. He sort of had to, as he was balanced above the much smaller Yugi on just his hands and feet. Téa had managed to avoid selecting any of the circles near them, but Tristan had crowded Seto and Yugi into the same area until he'd fallen on the last spin.

"Let's see. Next is..." Mokuba gave the needle a vigorous spin calling out the result once it stopped. "Right hand, Dark Magician!"

Not too difficult for Seto, since his right hand was on a Red-Eyes spot already. The purple spot was only a bit further away, easy enough for him to reach toward. Not quite as easy for the shorter Yugi, he noted, though Yugi spanned the distance. It didn't surprise Seto that their rivalry extended even to the modified 'Duel Monsters Twister' that Mokuba had designed for tonight. He'd have it no other way.

"And, no one fell," Mokuba noted. He was the official spinner and referee for this round. "Next spot is -- right foot, Blue-Eyes!"

_That should do it! No way short, little Yugi can span that distance! _Seto thought. His six-foot plus height gave him a distinct advantage in this game. Yugi was a foot shorter, after all. Mokuba had redesigned the standard Twister game with seven rows of six colors. Blue-Eyes' blue spots were at the opposite end of the mat from the purple Dark Magician spots. _This should be the move that drops Yugi and leaves me victorious!_

"Eep!" Téa went down first, trying to reach the distance and balance at the same time. She bumped into Seto who lost his balance and started to fall right on top of Yugi, who'd just started to try to stretch to make the move.

_Uh, oh!_ Seto wasn't exactly certain what happened next, he just knew if he'd fallen on top of Yugi in that position, he's snap the shorter boy's ankle, or at least land on it heavily. When all the motion stopped, all three had fallen, ending the match.

"Kindly get off my back," Seto growled. Somehow he'd wound up at the bottom of the pile.

"Sure thing, Seto. Once Téa gets off my back!" Yugi laughed, right in Seto's ear.

"Grrr!"

-----------------

"You're really pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Seto asked Mokuba. Yugi, Téa and Tristan had left about an hour ago. Seto sat on the edge of Mokuba's bed for the last bit of the ritual. Mokuba Night wasn't officially over until Seto had tucked his brother in.

"Whatever do you mean, big brother?" Mokuba looked up and widened his eyes ingenuously.

"Brat!" Seto tousled Mokuba's hair in a gesture that was almost a noogie. "Inviting Yugi's band of..."

"Yugi's my friend, Seto. I know you guys are rivals and all, but..." Mokuba interrupted. He shrugged. "Yugi respects me."

Seto heard the hint of loneliness in his brother's tone. "Mokuba -- who isn't respecting you?" he asked gently.

"Oh, it's nothing, Seto. Certainly nothing for you to worry about. Sometimes..."

"Sometimes you've just got to fight your own battles, huh?" Seto suddenly realized. It was a rather complex feeling that washed over him at that. Pride -- his brother was growing up to be such a self-reliant and strong individual, but sort of sad, too. There would come a day when Mokuba didn't need his protection, anymore.

"Yeah. It's not every grade-school kid who's the Vice President of a huge business like Kaiba Corp. The kids my age don't quite know how to behave toward me."

Seto knew there was no way anything physical was happening. He saw Mokuba every day. He'd notice it if his kid brother suddenly had a black eye or was moving more stiffly than usual due to someone bullying him. Still, kids could be cruel in other ways. Once his 'emancipated minor' status had been approved, he'd dropped out of school. In part, because he didn't see the point of continuing an education that had no meaning, and furthermore, one that took his attention away from the running of his company; but, it was also that he just didn't belong with his peer group.

His classmates played Duel Monsters, but had never invited him to duel. It wasn't in his nature to step forward and ask to be included, but... He hadn't much liked the arms-length way his classmates had treated him. Still, Gozaburo had made certain Seto was self-sufficient in all ways, including emotionally. Seto hadn't needed friends.

Mokuba, on the other hand, was a far more gregarious sort of person. He might not _need_ friends, but he thrived better with them. It didn't surprise Seto that finding the kids of his own age lacking, Mokuba would reach up toward Seto's contemporaries. Mokuba always was mature for his age.

That made the silliness of the Duel Monsters Twister game and the cookout that much more necessary. Seto didn't mind being part of the silliness since his brother enjoyed it so much. Evidently, Yugi, Téa and Tristan hadn't minded much either. Come to think of it, there hadn't been any real unpleasantness with them. Yugi did respect Mokuba, and what was more, he liked him, too. Yugi and Seto might be rivals in the game of Duel Monsters, and Seto had his own issues with Yugi Mutou, but it appeared as though Yugi didn't let that color his perceptions when it came to Mokuba.

"Big brother, did you have fun today?" Mokuba suddenly asked, in a serious and worried sort of way.

"Let's see -- I got dragged to the mall -- and I hate the mall; I nearly had a heart attack when you decided to taxi _my_ plane all over the runway; I had to serve you, and your friends, I might add, as a menial grill-cook and then I lost my balance -- and my dignity -- entirely playing your game of Duel Monsters Twister..."

"I'm sorry, Seto," Mokuba dropped his head in dismay. A moment later Seto's hand under his chin encouraged him to look up again.

"It was a fun Mokuba Night, but if you ever tell the others I admitted that, I'll deny it!" Seto winked.

"Oh, Seto!" Mokuba flung his arms around him and squeezed tight. "I'm so glad you had fun, too!"

"And on that note," Seto disentangled himself from Mokuba's hug, stood, settled Mokuba on his pillow and tucked the covers around his shoulders. "This Mokuba Night is over. Sleep well, little brother."

"'kay. You too, Seto," Mokuba snuggled his cheek into his pillow.

"Good night, Mokuba," Seto said as he turned out the bedside light.

"G'night, Seto..."

Seto paused at the door.

"Sweet dreams," each wished the other in unison.

-the end-

--------------------------

Author's notes --

Seto's determined to break my brain. I kept trying to bring him back to his arrogant, snarky self in this, but he insisted the omake chapter remain 'sweet'. We've had quite a discussion about it, too. If you'd like, you can see that 'discussion' over in my Live Journal under the subject line "Muse Wrangling" (the link to my LJ is in my profile). Feel free to chime in with your thoughts about it. Who knows – Seto might actually respond to your post!

Reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please feel free to email me also if you see something awkward that needs to be clarified or fixed. I need all the help I can get.


End file.
